


Budząc świadomość

by Nigaki



Series: Kompatybilne serca [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Carl is a good dad, Elijah knows more than he tell, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Leo is trash, Markus is a perfect son, Pre-Canon, Pre-Deviant Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Swearing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 06:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Carl nie chciał pomocy. Pomimo paraliżu nóg wciąż jest w stanie się sobą zajmować, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi. Elijah ma inne zdanie na ten temat i pewnego dnia przyprowadza do Carla prezent, który zmieni jego życie.





	Budząc świadomość

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, kolejne opowiadanie z serii. Relacja Carla i Markusa to jedna z moich ulubionych części gry. Wielka szkoda, że tak mało jej dostajemy, ale to co dostaliśmy... Oh, man. Złoto. Mimo to byłam spragniona i uzupełniłam nieco canon.

Każdego dnia to samo. Zaczynał poranek nie tylko od wizyty bardzo znudzonej pielęgniarki, która podawała mu leki, ale i od irytacji. Poruszał się sam po domu, nie potrzebował niańki ani pomocy. Przynajmniej tak sądził dopóki nie zorientował się, że jego ulubiony kubek znajduje się daleko poza jego zasięgiem. Kiedyś bez problemu by do niego sięgnął i zrobił sobie mocną kawę, której i tak nie mógł już pić. Ale to było przed tym, jak jego nogi przestały się do czegokolwiek nadawać.

Jeden głupi wypadek, nieostrożny skręt i teraz był permanentnie przykuty do innego kołowego pojazdu. Taki stary, a głupi jak but. Jak dzieciak, któremu się wydaje, że cały świat należy do niego.  Niemożliwość dosięgnięcia kubka była jak wisienka na torcie tych wszystkich, irytujących zmian w jego życiu. To jak często był bezradny było wręcz przerażające, czuł się jakby już nic nie potrafił zrobić sam. Nawet coś tak błahego jak założenie butów, to było teraz wyzwanie, dlatego zazwyczaj nie zakładał ich wcale. Co z tego, że marzły mu stopy, nie zatrudni kogoś, by robił to wszystko za niego. Był dorosły, potrafił o siebie zadbać, nawet będąc niepełnosprawnym.

Z westchnieniem sięgnął po kubek, który znajdował się niżej, ten który jego pielęgniarz zestawił mu z szafki na górze, gdy przyszedł czas na powrót ze szpitala do domu. To samo zrobił z paroma innymi rzeczami, żeby ułatwić mu życie, skoro odmówił posiadania stałej pomocy.

Czasami żałował, że nikogo nie zatrudnił, ale nie chciał się przyznać przed samym sobą, że po tylu latach samodzielnego życia potrzebuje pomocy. Wielu ludzi w jego wieku potrzebowało wsparcia na starość, ale on zawsze się chwalił, że nawet zbliżając się już do setki będzie dalej w sile wieku i radził sobie sam. Wypadek pokrzyżował te plany. Nie tylko nogi miał bezużyteczne, ale i serce było już słabsze niż kiedyś. Tyle lat życia wśród śmietanki towarzyskiej i powstrzymywania się przed wieloma pokusami tylko po to, by w kilka tygodni zabawy narkotykami nie tylko rozwalić sobie serce, ale i nogi.

Naprawdę zachował się jak dzieciak. I dalej to robił. Pół roku już był poza szpitalem, a dalej nie zatrudnił nikogo do pomocy w codziennych obowiązkach. Teraz nawet było mu głupio to zrobić, gdy tak odmawiał wcześniej. Nie chciał przyznać swojemu lekarzowi i fizjoterapeucie racji. Nawet jeśli z każdym dniem coraz trudniej było udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Kawa w ekspresie powoli kończyła się robić, gdy usłyszał samochód podjeżdżający pod dom. Nikt go nie odwiedzał poza lekarzem i pielęgniarką, ale ona przyjeżdżała tylko rano, a z lekarzem był umówiony na za tydzień. Zaciekawiony wyjrzał przez okno w kuchni i zobaczył jak ze znajomego auta wychodzi jakiś mężczyzna o ciemnym kolorze skóry. Rozglądał się, ledwo co poruszając głową, ale bardzo skupiony, jakby analizował.

Uświadomił sobie po chwili, że dokładnie to robił ten człowiek. Nie, nie człowiek. Android. W końcu dostrzegł diodę na jego skroni. Co robił android na jego podjeździe?

Spojrzał znów na samochód, z którego wysiadł też nie kto inny tylko jego dobry przyjaciel – Elijah. Podszedł do androida, z którym przyjechał i podprowadził go do drzwi. Carl wyszedł im na spotkanie.

Elijah wszedł jak do siebie, przywitany przez system bezpieczeństwa.

\- Carl, przyjacielu! – powitał go entuzjastycznie, zostawiając androida za sobą i podchodząc do Carla, którego uściskał.

\- Elijah, dawno cię nie było. – Carl odwzajemnił uścisk, choć ze względu na różnicę wysokości był nieco niewygodny.

\- Byłem trochę zajęty – wyjaśnił przyjaciel i poklepał jeszcze Carla po ramieniu, nim stanął za jego wózkiem i zaczął go prowadzić do salonu.

\- Zauważyłem – wyznał. Nie musiał się oglądać by wiedzieć, że android podąża za nimi.

Rozsiedli się wygodnie w salonie, Elijah na kanapie, Carl naprzeciw niego, dalej w swoim wózku. Android bez słowa stanął za swoim stwórcą, założył ręce za plecy i czekał posłusznie na polecenia jak na androida przystało. Carl czuł się z tym trochę niezręcznie.

Nigdy nie był wielkim zwolennikiem androidów. Były zbyt ludzkie jak na jego gust i przez to miał wrażenie, że na całym świecie – poza kilkoma wyjątkami – powróciły czasy niewolnictwa. I choć nawet teraz patrząc na androida przyprowadzonego przez Kamskiego dostrzegał w nim maszynę, to nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że patrzy na kogoś żywego. Android posiadał nawet mikroeksperesję, jak prawdziwy człowiek.

\- Napisanie całego programu od podstaw nie jest łatwe i szybkie – westchnął Elijah, nagle nadstawiając ucha. – Coś pika w kuchni.

\- Nastawiłem sobie kawę.

\- Przynieś ją – polecił androidowi, a ten bez słowa poszedł do kuchni, jakby już tu kiedyś był i wiedział gdzie się znajduje. Carl miał już o to pytać, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że android pewnie poszedł za dźwiękiem ekspresu. – To co u ciebie słuchać, Carl?

\- Dalej nie mogę ruszać nogami – odparł, klepiąc się po kolanie. Nawet tego nie poczuł. – Więc wszystko po staremu.

 - Wróciłeś do malowania? – spytał z troską Elijah.

\- Nie mam weny.

Malowanie straciło dla niego sens po wypadku. Kiedyś malował codziennie, teraz miał nawet na to ochotę, ale nie wiedział co miałby namalować, gdy jedyne o czym mógł myśleć, to jak żałosne stało się jego życie.

Android wrócił z kawą, niosąc ją na tacy. Carl z zaskoczeniem zauważył swój ulubiony kubek postawiony zaraz obok tego, którego chciał użyć sam. Elijah go wziął i upił łyk napoju, nim znów zaczął mówić.

\- Może powinieneś mimo to spróbować – zasugerował mu. Carl wciąż patrzył na androida, który wrócił na swoje pierwotne miejsce. – Na pewno nie zaszkodzi.

\- Może niedługo.

Musiałby najpierw uporządkować pracownię. Nie miał jak tego zrobić sam, a nie ma mowy, że pozwoli sprzątaczce grzebać w swoich rzeczach malarskich. Niektóre ze znajdujących się tam płócien kosztowały więcej niż jej pensja.

\- A jak z twoim zdrowiem? – spytał Elijah, odstawiając kubek na stolik. Carl dopiero teraz wziął swój. Tak dawno nie miał go w dłoni, dobrze było móc znów go trzymać, czuć układające się w uśmiech, wydrapane na ceramice ślady. – Poza oczywistym paraliżem nóg.

\- Nie mogę narzekać – westchnął. Tak naprawdę był już zmęczony ciągłym braniem leków. Już nawet nie pamiętał ile różnych środków miał przepisanych. – Dopóki nie zacznę nagle uprawiać sportu, to serce mi nie wysiądzie.

\- Dobrze, że mi powiedziałeś, bo miałem cię zaprosić na nadchodzący maraton – zażartował przyjaciel, znów sięgając po swoją kawę.

Carl zaśmiał się pod nosem, próbując swojej. Niby kubek to kubek, ale smakowało znacznie lepiej w tym konkretnym.

Zamilkli na chwilę, po prostu pijąc swoje kawy, ale Carl czuł, że lada moment poruszą temat, który majaczył w ich głowach od wejścia tutaj. Trudno było zresztą go zignorować, gdy ów temat był na widoku i patrzył przed siebie, poruszając się nieznacznie co jakiś czas, jakby chciał przekonać każdego, że wcale nie jest maszyną.

Naprawdę czuł się dziwnie w otoczeniu androidów. Dlatego jego pielęgniarka i sprzątaczka były ludźmi. Dlatego nigdy nie miał swojego. Nie wiedział co miałby z nim robić, jak traktować coś, co wygląda i mówi jak człowiek. Znajomi chwalili sobie androidy, mówili że to idealna pomoc domowa, ale on nigdy nie mógł się przekonać.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że dalej budujesz swoje androidy po odejściu z CyberLife – wyznał, uważnie obserwując androida w pokoju. Miałby z kimś takim spędzać całe dnie, patrzeć jak stoi i czeka na rozkazy? Nie ma mowy.

\- Porzuciłem funkcję prezesa, ale dalej pomagam jako konsultant przy budowie nowych modeli – wyjaśnił Elijah i wstał. Stanął za androidem, kładąc mu ręce na ramionach. – Zwłaszcza mojego osobistego projektu, innowacyjnej serii RK.

Carl znał ten ton głosu. Elijah używał go zawsze, kiedy się przechwalał. Musiał być naprawdę dumny z tej maszyny, która nie różniła się niczym od innych androidów, które czasami widywał. Nie miał pojęcia co jest w niej takiego niezwykłego, ale domyślał się, że to co ją wyróżnia wśród innych, jest w środku.

\- I to jeden z nich? – zapytał, choć znał już odpowiedź.

\- Jedyny – odparł podekscytowany, gładząc androida po ramionach. – Prototyp. Mieliśmy na nim sprawdzać nowy program i po pomyślnych testach ruszyć z masową produkcją, ale po usłyszeniu o twoich problemach, postanowiłem zacząć wszystko od zera, a jego zostawić jako jedynego w swoim rodzaju i zaprogramować specjalnie dla ciebie.

\- Dla mnie? – zdziwił się, czując też zalążki gniewu. Nie potrzebował androida. Radził sobie doskonale sam.

\- Carl, mój drogi przyjacielu, poznaj RK200, najnowocześniejszy model androida, jaki istnieje – zaprezentował maszynę Elijah, znów z dumą w głosie. Stanął teraz obok androida, patrząc na niego jakby sam nie mógł uwierzyć, co wyszło spod jego własnych rąk. – RK200, przedstaw się.

Carl obserwował androida i zauważył, jak ten mrugnął, a jego oczy nagle nabrały wyrazu i skupiły się na nim.

\- Mam na imię Markus – przedstawił się łagodnym, ciepłym głosem i z delikatnym uśmiechem. Wyglądał tak upiornie ludzko, zdradzała go tylko dioda. – Miło pana poznać, panie Manfredzie.

\- Dajesz mi androida. Po co?

\- Mieszkasz tu sam, radzisz sobie ze wszystkim sam, co na pewno nie jest łatwe po wypadku i przygodach z narkotykami. Pomyślałem, że przyda ci się pomoc i towarzystwo.

\- I zamiast zaproponować mi zatrudnienie pielęgniarki lub pielęgniarza jak wszyscy wokoło, zbudowałeś mi androida.

\- Ludzie nie nadają się do tej roboty – stwierdził z niesmakiem. – Mogą kraść, obijać się, męczyć, zachorować. Markus nigdy cię nie okradnie, nigdy nie będzie się migał od pracy, nigdy się nie zmęczy i nigdy nie zachoruje. No chyba  że złapie wirusa, ale jego firewall jest najnowszą i najsilniejszą wersją, jaka istnieje, nic mu nie grozi. Jesteś już zapisany w jego pamięci jako jego właściciel, zrobi wszystko, co mu powiesz. Spróbuj.

\- Co mam spróbować? – spytał zmieszany. Android patrzył teraz tylko na niego, czekając na polecenie.

\- Rozkaż mu coś, czego człowiek by nie zrobił z jakiegoś powodu innego niż fizyczne ograniczenie – zaproponował Elijah.

Czuł się dziwnie szukając właściwego rozkazu do potwierdzenia słów przyjaciela. Androidy to nie były zabawki, a miał teraz jednego jako taką potraktować. A Markus nawet nie zaprotestuje. Nie zaprotestuje, bo nie może. Taki był cały zamysł tych maszyn, ale Carlowi się on nie podobał.

\- Stań na jednej nodze? – zasugerował w końcu. Tylko to mu przychodziło do głowy.

\- Prawej czy lewej? – zapytał android bez mrugnięcia okiem.

\- Widzisz? Pyta nawet o takie szczegóły – ucieszył się jego przyjaciel.

\- Nie potrzebuję androida, Elijah – westchnął Carl. Android to ostatnie, czego potrzebował. Nie znał się na nich, nawet nie wiedziałby co zrobić, gdyby się zepsuł. Pewnie zadzwonił by do przyjaciela, ale jak w ogóle z taką maszyną rozmawiać? Jak ją traktować? Jak maszynę, czy próbować choć trochę jak człowieka? Czy to drugie w ogóle miało sens? Czy android by to docenił, czy byłoby mu to obojętne? 

\- Może nie, ale czemu nie skorzystać z idealnego służącego? – zdziwił się Elijah, poważniejąc momentalnie. – Nie chciałbym, żeby coś ci się stało, a Markus do tego nie dopuści. Nie daję ci go żeby się pochwalić, jakie cudo technologiczne stworzyłem, daję ci go, bo się o ciebie martwię.

\- Niepotrzebnie.

Elijah uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Znamy się zbyt długo, byś mógł mnie tak bezczelnie okłamać.

Carl westchnął, wiedząc że naprawdę nie oszuka przyjaciela. Nie chciał się jednak zgadzać na przyjęcie androida. Nie chciał być jak ci wszyscy ludzie cieszący się z idealnych niewolników, którzy nigdy się nie zbuntują.

\- Na pewno chcesz dać coś tak ważnego mnie? – Może jak pokaże przyjacielowi, że to jednak ważna maszyna, to ją zabierze. – Sam mówiłeś, że to najnowocześniejszy model.

\- Zbuduję sobie nowy, jeszcze lepszy – stwierdził nonszalancko. – Będzie się nazywał RK300. CyberLife chce całą serię zaprogramowaną do różnych zadań. Mają już nawet w planach RK900. Jakiś policyjny model, nie obchodzi mnie to, ja chcę tylko popracować przy ich systemach i tworzyć coraz lepsze maszyny, a do czego one będą służyć mnie nie obchodzi.

Carl ponownie zerknął na Markusa. Na pewno słuchał całej rozmowy, ale nie reagował na nią w żaden sposób. Nie obchodziło go, gdzie ostatecznie skończy. Było w tym coś smutnego.

\- Czy on na pewno jest bezpieczny? – zmartwił się. – To prototyp, nie będzie się psuł?

\- To doskonały prototyp. Znasz mnie, jestem perfekcjonistą, ale jeśli masz wątpliwości… - Elijah odwrócił się do androida pewny siebie – Markus, rozwiej je, proszę.

\- Moje systemy są całkowicie sprawne, podobnie jak biokomponenty – zaczął wymieniać Markus. – Skanuję się regularnie w poszukiwaniu wirusów i bugów, które mogę usuwać na bieżąco. Mam jasno określone cele, jakimi są bycie wobec pana lojalnym, pomaganie panu w codziennych obowiązkach i dbanie o pana zdrowie. To moje priorytety, co oznacza że zawsze będę stawiał pana dobro ponad wszystko inne, nawet własny stan techniczny.

\- Jezu Chryste, on się rzuci dla mnie pod samochód, prawda? – uświadomił sobie. Nie był pewny, czy go to cieszy.

\- Jeśli miałoby cię to uratować, tak – potwierdził Elijah. Wydawał się być zadowolony z tego faktu.

Carl dalej nie był przekonany. Przyjęcie androida będzie oznaczało przyznanie się do potrzebowania pomocy, a nie chciał tego robić. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że stałby się właścicielem niewolnika jak wiele innych osób w tym kraju. To też go nie ekscytowało. Jeśli już miał mieć kogoś do pomocy, to kogoś kto myśli samodzielnie, a nie robi to za niego program. Kogoś, kto będzie mu równy, a nie traktowany przez społeczeństwo jak obywatel niższej kategorii. Nawet nie jak obywatel, po prostu rzecz.

Mógłby odmówić, Elijah na pewno by się na niego za to nie pogniewał tylko po prostu zabrałby swojego androida i wykorzystał do pierwotnego projektu. Samemu Markusowi i tak nie robiło to różnicy, jaki by nie był jego cel, zawsze będzie dążył do wykonania go.

Coś go tchnęło, gdy o tym pomyślał i pod wpływem chwili przytaknął.

\- Dobrze, może ze mną zostać na chwilę, ale nie podoba mi się to – zgodził się, patrząc znów na Markusa, który przechylił głowę w bok i popatrzył na niego. – Jest upiornie ludzki, ale zarazem to tylko maszyna. Jak mnie zacznie irytować, masz po niego przyjechać.

\- Spodoba ci się, na pewno – zapewnił uradowany Elijah i stanął na linii wzroku androida. – Dobrze, Markus. Wyrejestruj mnie ze swojego systemu. Od teraz twoim jedynym panem jest Carl.

Panem. Tym teraz się stał. Panem. Niby tylko dla maszyny, która była po prostu bardziej rozbudowanym komputerem. Komputerem, który wyglądał jak człowiek. Zaczynał żałować swojej decyzji. Coś mu mówiło, że nie wytrzyma długo z Markusem i za kilka dni go odda. Nie będzie w stanie go traktować jak niewolnika. Może posiadanie androida nie byłoby takie złe, gdyby mógł mu jakoś płacić czy inaczej odwdzięczać się jak człowiekowi.

Ale Markus nawet nie był człowiekiem i nic nie potrzebował. Carl będzie musiał zacząć tak o nim myśleć, jak tylko o maszynie. Tylko czy da radę, jeśli oczy Markusa dalej będą takie żywe jak teraz?

\- Zrobione – oznajmił android. – Model RK200, numer seryjny 684 842 971, zarejestrowane imię, Markus, właściciel, Carl Manfred.  

\- Czy on zawsze będzie tak mówił? – spytał zmartwiony. Może to i lepiej, że odzywał się jak maszyna, łatwiej będzie nią w nim widzieć. Dioda to było za mało.

\- Ma wbudowany moduł pozwalający na przyswajanie ludzkiej mowy. Nauczy się – odpowiedział Elijah. – Oczywiście już zawsze będzie brzmiał jak android, ale nie będzie się to tak rzucało w oczy.

\- Hmm.

Nie podobało mu się to. Po plecach przebiegł mu zimny dreszcz, gdy dotarło w końcu do niego, że właśnie dostał w swoje ręce androida, który może nawet się dla niego zniszczyć. Wystarczyłoby tylko jedno słowo. Nie czuł się dobrze z taką wielką władzą nad czyimś życiem.

Nie, nie życiem. To maszyna, tylko maszyna. 

\- Zostawię was samych, żebyście się poznali – oznajmił z uśmiechem Kamski i uścisnął Carla na pożegnanie. – Jakby coś było z nim nie tak, dzwoń, ale na pewno nic mu nie będzie. No chyba że faktycznie wpadnie pod samochód, choć i wtedy powinien to przeżyć. To wytrzymała maszyna.

Elijah szybko się po tych słowach ulotnił, obserwowany przez Markusa i przez Carla. Po chwili usłyszeli odgłos silnika i odjeżdżający samochód. Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

Carl nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić, gdy nie był już sam w pustym domu. Teraz kilka kroków od niego stał android, który przyglądał mu się uważnie. Nie powinno być w tym nic nieprzyjemnego, Markus miał bardzo ciepłe spojrzenie, a jego zielone oczy praktycznie lśniły. Twarz też miał przyjemną, łagodną i przyjacielską. A mimo to czuł się pod jego spojrzeniem niekomfortowo, jakby był bez przerwy analizowany.  

\- Czy mam pan jakieś pytania do mnie?

Carl kompletnie nie spodziewał się tego pytania i podskoczył do góry przestraszony. Markus zmrużył oczy widząc to. Boże, czy on musiał być aż tak ludzki? Jak miał go traktować jak zwykłą maszynę, skoro wcale tak nie wyglądał?

\- Nie – odparł od razu i wycofał wózek, zabierając ze sobą kubki po kawie, które niezdarnie położył na kolanach, modląc się, żeby nie spadły.

\- Pomogę panu – zaoferował od razu android, już do niego podchodząc.

\- Umiem sam się poruszać, dziękuję bardzo – odmówił mu Carl, obracając się tak, by Markus nie mógł złapać za kubki ani za wózek. – Nie potrzebuję niańki, nawet jeśli Elijah uważa inaczej.

Udał się do kuchni, po drodze nie rozbijając kubków ani nie rozlewając resztek ich zawartości. Ładował je właśnie do zmywarki, gdy zorientował się, że jest obserwowany. Odwrócił się do drzwi i zobaczył stojącego w progu Markusa, gotowego znowu mu pomóc.

\- Będziesz tak za mną łaził? – spytał z pretensją. To były tylko naczynia, do tego nie potrzebna była pomoc, sam świetnie dosięgał do zmywarki. 

\- O ile nie da mi pan jakiegoś polecenia do wykonania – odpowiedział uprzejmie android, niezrażony postawą Carla wobec niego.  

\- W takim razie wynoś się stąd – polecił mu zirytowany. Nie był kompletnie bezużyteczny, wciąż mógł robić wiele rzeczy sam i krzywda mu się w trakcie nie stanie. Nie potrzebował, by jakiś android wiecznie go obserwował albo chciał mu pomagać. Nie chciał się czuć jeszcze bardziej bezradny niż już się czuł.

\- Obawiam się, że nie mogę tego zrobić – odparł Markus. – Zostałem zaprogramowany, by panu pomagać.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy – wycedził, kierując się z powrotem do salonu. Markus usunął mu się od razu z drogi i podążył za nim. – Idź posprzątaj czy do czego tam zostałeś zaprogramowany.

Nie wytrzymałby długo w jednym pomieszczeniu z Markusem, gdyby ten miał tylko stać i czekać na jego polecenia. Za bardzo mu to przypominało jak niekomfortowo się czuję z samym faktem posiadania androida.

\- Oczywiście – przytaknął. – Jak skończę, od razu przyjdę po następne instrukcje.

Oby nie, pomyślał i słuchał, jak android opuszcza salon i udaje się na górę. Widział go potem przez chwilę, nim zniknął w jego sypialni, najwyraźniej od niej zaczynając sprzątanie. Carl odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Markus zniknął mu z oczu. Podjechał do telefonu, by powiedzieć swojej pielęgniarce i sprzątaczce, że ich pomoc nie będzie mu już potrzebna. Zakładał, że tak zaawansowany model potrafi podawać lekarstwa.  

***

\- Czemu Markus?

Markus właśnie serwował mu obiad. Po tym jak posprzątał cały dom, Carl kazał mu się zająć kuchnią i nie przeszkadzać mu aż nadejdzie pora obiadu. Nie chciał z nim przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu, być cały czas świadomym, że android jest tu po to, by robić za niego wszystko, bo on sam jest na to za słaby. Nie ochłonął od rana ani trochę, nadal był zły, że dał sobie wcisnąć androida do pomocy. Głupio mu było nawet wydawać polecenia, wykorzystywać go jak zwykłego służącego, ale jeśli tego nie robił, Markus po prostu stał blisko niego i czekał, by znowu się przydać, a coś takiego było chyba jeszcze gorsze. 

\- Pan Kamski nazwał mnie na cześć boga wojny Marsa oraz rzymskiego cesarza – wyjaśnił, szykując wszystko na stole i wokół Carla. Położył mu nawet serwetkę na kolanach. Elijah pomyślał o wszystkim.  

\- Trajana? – domyślił się. Chwycił za sztućce, gdy tylko android je położył. 

\- Tak.

\- Hmm, ciekawy wybór – zauważył. Elijah nigdy nie był wielkim fanem historii. Był umysłem ścisłym, nastawionym na matematykę, chemię i elektronikę. Tym bardziej ich przyjaźń była nietypowa, bo jego z kolei w ogóle nie interesowały te trzy dziedziny. – Uwielbiany cesarz, dobry dowódca. Nadajesz się na dowódcę, Markus? Albo lubisz wojnę? 

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział, odsuwając się nieco od stołu, ale dalej stojąc blisko, by Carlowi asystować. – Nawet jeśli, moim celem jest pomagać panu.

\- Co za nudna odpowiedź – westchnął rozczarowany. Patrząc na Markusa łatwo było zapomnieć, że to nie prawdziwy człowiek i jego odpowiedzi na większość pytań z kategorii „a co myślisz”, będą właśnie takie. Mimo to był pewien, że Elijah bardziej się postarał przy kreowaniu inteligencji swoich dzieł sztuki. – Po najnowocześniejszym modelu, lepszym od tego pierwszego, który przeszedł test Turinga, spodziewałem się czegoś lepszego.  

\- Nie rozumiem – przyznał Markus. Gdy Carl na niego spojrzał, android mrużył oczy, a jego dioda była żółta. – Co było złego w mojej odpowiedzi?

\- Nic, poza tym, że nie była to twoja opinia – wyjaśnił, jedząc powoli. Dawno nie jadł czegoś tak dobrego. Czegoś przygotowanego w domu w ogóle. Nie mógł gotować sam, zresztą nawet dobrze nie potrafił, a kucharki lub kucharza nie chciał zatrudniać. Do tej pory zamawiał sobie jedzenie do domu, już przygotowane. Miło było zjeść coś przygotowanego na miejscu.

\- Jestem androidem, nie zostałem zaprogramowany do posiadania własnych opinii. – Tego się właśnie obawiał, ale i spodziewał. Jeśli Markus miał mu też robić za towarzystwo do rozmów, to Elijah nie popisał się zbytnio. – Mogę podejmować własne decyzje, ale tylko dotyczące moich obowiązków.

\- Czyli na przykład czy do sprzątania wybrać ten płyn czy inny?

\- Dokładnie. 

Może nie powinien był zwalniać pielęgniarki i sprzątaczki. Będzie ich niedługo potrzebował, gdy odeśle Markusa do jego prawowitego właściciela. Niech się Elijah nim martwi, on nie będzie miał siły. Potrzebował z kimś rozmawiać, ale z kimś, kto będzie godnym partnerem do rozmowy. Nie z kimś, kto będzie cytował definicje z encyklopedii i przytakiwał bezmyślnie, nie wyrażając swoich opinii. Bez względu na to jak ludzko Markus wyglądał, fakt był taki, że to tylko android i nigdy nie będzie taki jak ludzie.

***  
Reklamy CyberLife przedstawiały androidy jako idealne pomoce domowe, asystentów przy pracy czy kogoś do towarzystwa. Domowe modele, przeznaczone do zajmowania się domostwem, były szczególnie polecane jako dostosowujące się do swoich właścicieli, nie ważne czy to młode małżeństwo, samotny człowiek, przygłucha staruszka czy rodzina z małym dzieckiem. Androidy domowe były chlubą CyberLife, najczęściej sprzedawane, produkowane w tak wielu egzemplarzach, że na ulicach było ich pełno.

Według reklam, androidy CyberLife są ciche i nie do zauważenia. Nie przeszkadzają domownikom, gdy wykonują ich polecenia, łatwo zapomnieć o ich obecności. Elijah chyba zapomniał to uwzględnić w swoim prototypie, bo Carl nawet po tygodniu nie zapomniał, że Markus z nim teraz mieszka.

Android robił wszystko co kazał i faktycznie był cichy, nie odzywał się jeśli nie zostało do niego skierowane pytanie. Ale najgorsze było to, jak łaził wszędzie za Carlem. Absolutnie wszędzie i ciągle chciał pomagać.

Wzbraniał się przed tym. Póki co jedyne z czym Markus mu pomagał w domu, to sprzątanie i gotowanie. Wszystko inne robił sam, choć android codziennie próbował mu asystować. Miał już powoli tego dość. Spokój bez obecności Markusa trwał tylko dwie godziny najdłużej, bo gdy już kończył sprzątać, nie miał nic innego do roboty i sam też sobie nowego zajęcia nie szukał. Zamiast tego jego jedynym celem na resztę dnia było okazjonalne gotowanie posiłku i stanie przy Carlu, gdy ten próbował zapomnieć, że ma androida w domu.

Z początku starał się to ignorować, w końcu Markus był cicho, nie próbował zabawiać Carla rozmową, po prostu stał zawsze blisko na wypadek, gdyby był potrzebny. I to chyba był problem. Skoro już tu był, Carl chciał widzieć u niego jakieś życie, jakieś znajome, ludzkie zachowanie. Ale widział tylko okazjonalne ruchy. Markus był jak człowiek i zarazem jak android. Carl nie był nawet pewny jak na niego spoglądać i to go irytowało.  Niezależnie od tego jak będzie go postrzegał, coś w Markusie będzie mu zgrzytać. Jeśli będzie dla niego tylko androidem, nie będzie mógł znieść myśli, że potrzebuje maszyny, by normalnie funkcjonować. Jeśli będzie bardziej człowiekiem, Carl będzie się czuł winny, że mu rozkazuje. Już się czuł, bo pomimo tych kilku oczywistych oznak, że ma do czynienia z androidem, to i tak ciężko było nie widzieć w nim człowieka. Przynajmniej dopóki nie otwierał ust i nie zaczynał mówić – obojętnie, pragmatycznie, z idealnie dobranymi słowami, bez zająknięcia czy przerw na oddech. I bez własnej opinii. Nawet bez odzywania się nieproszonym.

Carl nie prosił go nigdy o opinię. Nawet gdyby poprosił Markusa o rozmowę, nie byłaby to taka konwersacja, jakiej pragnął. Poza tym, naszła go myśl, że może android nie chce rozmawiać, skoro się nie odzywał. Wiedział, że to absurdalne, ale nie potrafił się zmusić, by zacząć rozmowę jeśli nie wiedział, czy jest mile widziana. A ciężko było wyczytać coś z Markusa. Brak emocji pewnie miał z tym coś wspólnego. Jego mimika nie była raczej powiązana z emocjami jak u ludzi, po prostu w konkretnych sytuacjach tylko naśladowała ludzkie maniery. Jak wtedy kiedy zmrużył oczy, gdy nie wiedział co było złego w jego odpowiedzi. Albo kiedy się uśmiechał, bo w programie miał uśmiech oznaczony jako coś, co pozwala łatwiej zdobyć zaufanie ludzi.

Naprawdę ciężko żyło się z Markusem. Bolała go głowa od samego rozpracowywania go, od dopasowywania go w ludzkie ramy i stereotypy, by lepiej go zrozumieć. Nic nie działało. Nie dziwne, w końcu próbował traktować maszynę jak człowieka. Starał się robić na odwrót, ale to było jeszcze trudniejsze. Dziwił się, że w ogóle wytrzymał z nim tydzień, ale powoli zaczynał mieć dość. Dość tego gnębiącego go poczucia winy ilekroć kazał coś Markusowi robić, nawet jeśli sam Markus tego nie przeżywał. Miał dość tej samotności, choć praktycznie nigdy nie był w pojedynkę. Wolał już, kiedy mieszkał sam. Wtedy nie musiał się martwić takimi problemami.

Był już wieczór, za oknem od dawna było ciemno, bo od kilku godzin padał deszcz. Carl siedział w salonie z książką i szklanką whisky, obie były niedokończone, ale nie miał już na to siły. Odstawił alkohol na stolik, a książkę poszedł odłożyć na półkę. Ledwo się odwrócił, a usłyszał ruch za sobą i dźwięk podnoszonej ze stołu szklanki. Chciał ją umyć sam, ale android go ubiegł.  

Może to przez pogodę, może przez nagromadzenie negatywnych emocji przez cały ten tydzień, ale Carl nie mógł już tego znieść. Gdzie się nie ruszył, zawsze słyszał za sobą charakterystyczny odgłos kroków i czuł analizujący wzrok wwiercający mu się w czaszkę. Miał już tego dość.

\- Przestań za mną łazić i robić wszystko za mnie! – krzyknął na androida, który zatrzymał się w drodze do kuchni, spoglądając na Carla. – Potrafię sam o siebie zadbać, radziłem sobie doskonale bez ciebie!

Dobrze było to wykrzyczeć, nawet jeśli nie powinien i to nie tylko ze względu na zdrowie. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, by się uspokoić i popatrzył na Markusa, który dalej się nie ruszał, tylko patrzył.  

\- Przepraszam – powiedział w końcu. Jego głos nawet podczas przepraszania brzmiał monotonnie. Twarz także nie zdradzała żadnych emocji, nie przejął się podniesionym głosem skierowanym w jego stronę, w ogóle go to nie ruszyło ani nie zraniło, bo nie miał uczuć. Więc czemu Carl czuł się jak ostatnia gnida za to co zrobił? Wiedział dlaczego. Bo Markus ani na chwilę nie przestał wyglądać jak młody człowiek, dla którego opieka nad starcem z depresją to jedyne źródło dochodów i nie odważyłby się otwarcie narzekać nawet gdyby chciał. Nawet jeśli to była tylko maszyna, Carl nie potrafił widzieć w nim tylko tego. I czuł się winny. – Jeśli zrobiłem coś złego, to z przyjemnością się poprawię.

Carl westchnął, zamykając na chwilę oczy, by uspokoić się do końca i zepchnąć irytację gdzieś na dalszy plan. Nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł patrzeć na Markusa jak na maszynę. Nie potrafił.

\- Nie przepraszaj – powiedział mu w końcu. Markus nie miał za co przepraszać, robił tylko to, co do niego należało. Co Elijah mu wgrał. Jeśli ktoś tu był winny, to Carl. Zamiast się boczyć i unosić honorem, powinien już dawno ustalić z androidem reguły jego pomocy, a nie oczekiwać, że ten nagle zwalczy swój program, by nie urazić jego. – Po prostu nie jestem przyzwyczajony do takiej bezsilności i że ktoś robi wszystko za mnie.

Od małego radził sobie sam, dziwnie było teraz na kimś polegać, nawet jeśli naprawdę musiał. A musiał. Czas oszukiwania samego siebie dobiegł końca. Markus przez tydzień pokazał mu jak bardzo nie jest w stanie sobie poradzić już sam. Najwyższy czas to przyznać.

\- Nie ma nic złego w potrzebie pomocy – odezwał się Markus. Był spokojny, niewzruszony. – Według moich danych, przyznanie się do tego to bardzo ważna umiejętność.

\- Tylko jeśli wszystko jest zerojedynkowe jak u ciebie – stwierdził. Bycie androidem musiało być na swój sposób bardzo proste. Emocje przynajmniej nie wpływały na osądy. – U ludzi to nie wygląda już tak prosto. Przepraszam, że na ciebie nakrzyczałem.

Czuł, że jeśli nie przeprosi, to będzie mu z tym źle przez bardzo długi czas.

\- Nic się nie stało – zapewnił Markus. – Nie może mi być przykro z tego powodu.

Miał zapewne racje, ale Carl już postanowił, że nie będzie go traktować jak zwykłą maszynę bez uczuć, choćby i ze względu na samego siebie i swoje poczucie winy. Mógłby po prostu oddać Markusa i mieć problem z głowy, ale gdy teraz o tym myślał, zaczął się zastanawiać co Elijah z nim zrobi. Z pewnością już zaczął pracę nad nowym prototypem, a to oznaczało, że stary nie będzie mu potrzebny. Markus mógłby zostać zniszczony. Nie chciał tego. Android na to nie zasłużył, nie zrobił nic złego. 

Tylko czy da radę z nim jednak żyć? Da radę przemóc swoją niechęć do wydawania mu rozkazów? Jeśli już miał zatrzymać Markusa, to nie chciał być jak ci wszyscy inni właściciele androidów. Chciał być inny, traktować swojego jak przyjaciela, nie służącego.

Może dobrym startem będzie nie rozkazywać mu, a prosić?

\- To i tak było niewłaściwe – upierał się. Cieszył się, że Markus nie kłócił się dalej, choć pewnie i tak nie mógłby tego zrobić. – Możesz… Możesz mnie zaprowadzić do łóżka?

Był zmęczony, zwłaszcza po tych krzykach. Musiał się położyć, więc czemu by w końcu nie poprosić Markusa o aktywną pomoc? Prośba ledwo przeszła mu przez gardło, ale przeszła i poczuł ulgę. Może proszenie czasami o pomoc i poddawanie się trosce drugiej osoby nie jest wcale takie złe? To coś nowego, ale na pewno nie stanie mu się przez to krzywda, a ego jakoś wytrzyma.

\- Oczywiście, panie Manfred – przytaknął od razu Markus i złapał za wózek, prowadząc go do schodów.

\- Markus? Mów mi Carl – poprosił. Chciał by różnice pomiędzy ich statusami społecznymi były jak najmniejsze.  

\- Oczywiście, Carl.

Od razu lepiej, atmosfera między nimi nie była już taka formalna jak wcześniej, czuł się rozluźniony. Chciałby, żeby Markus też czuł różnicę. Ale android dalej wyglądał tak samo jak zwykle.

Nie szkodzi. Jakoś sobie poradzą. Carl chciał w to wierzyć.

***  
Następnego dnia przyjechał lekarz z rutynową wizytą. Carl nienawidził faktu, że musi być pod ciągłą obserwacją, ale to lepsze niż śmierć, więc jakoś to znosił. Pomagał w tym fakt, że doktor Henrikson był naprawdę dobry w swoim fachu. Nieco upierdliwy, ale to pewnie dlatego, bo chciał by jak najwięcej jego pacjentów przeżyło.

Był młodszy od Carla o jakieś dwadzieścia lat, ale to nie przeszkodziło im w zawarciu niewielkiej przyjaźni. Nie spotykali się poza wizytami, ale gdy już do nich dochodziło raz w miesiącu, przynajmniej mieli o czym rozmawiać przez tę pół godziny, czasami dłużej jeśli doktor Henrikson decydował się zostać na kolejne trzydzieści minut, by napić się herbaty. Nie lubił kawy, a alkoholu zabraniał Carlowi. Zawsze kręcił nosem, gdy patrzył na jego zbiór whisky.

Jak zwykle byli umówieni równo na popołudnie. W oczekiwaniu na doktora czytał książkę przy oknie, chłonąc nieco światła słonecznego. Markus był w kuchni, szykował już obiad i z pewnością zamawiał już zakupy na następny dzień. Carl nie pozwalał mu chodzić do sklepu.

Android usłyszał nadjeżdżający samochód pierwszy. Carł najpierw usłyszał otwierane drzwi prowadzące do holu, a dopiero potem silnik auta. Odłożył książkę i wyjechał na spotkanie z doktorem, którego Markus już witał w domu, odbierając od niego płaszcz.

\- Carl, w końcu sprawiłeś sobie androida – ucieszył się lekarz. – Nigdy nie widziałem takiego modelu.

\- Elijah Kamski mi go dał, to jakiś prototyp – odpowiedział. Już nawet nie pamiętał jakim modelem jest Markus, niepotrzebne mu to było.

\- Tak czy inaczej, cieszę się, że go masz. – Przeszli do salonu, jak zwykle. Doktor niósł ze sobą torbę ze sprzętem, którą od razu postawił na kanapie. – Na pewno jest ci teraz łatwiej.

\- Z pewnością miło jest jeść znowu domowe posiłki – wyznał i spojrzał na Markusa, który przyszedł za nimi. – Nie masz obiadu do gotowania, Markus?

\- Wstawiłem go do piekarnika, moja asysta jest niepotrzebna – wyjaśnił. – Za to moja obecność tutaj może się przydać. Muszę wiedzieć jak najwięcej o twoim stanie zdrowia, by prawidłowo aplikować leki i w razie czego ci pomóc.

\- Tak myślałem, że to powiesz – westchnął rozbawiony.

\- Ma rację, Carl – zgodził się z androidem Henrikson, wyciągając stetoskop z torby. Nie taki jak kiedyś, nie, ten był nowoczesny i elektroniczny, i sam stawiał diagnozę. – Jeśli się tobą zajmuje, to musi wiedzieć wszystko. To mi przypomniało, że powinienem go ostrzec, by nie dawał ci alkoholu.

\- Nie odbieraj mi całej radości z życia, doktorze – poprosił Carl, pozwalając się osłuchać. Kątem oka spoglądał na swojego androida, który mrużył oczy patrząc na butelki z whisky. – Nawet się nie waż, Markus. Wylejesz je, a skończysz na dworze.

\- Warunki meteorologiczne mi niestraszne, Carl – poinformował go Markus i uśmiechnął się. Czy to miał być żart czy zwykłe stwierdzenie faktu? U człowieka nie miałby żadnych wątpliwości, ale w przypadku androida ciężko było ocenić.

\- Nie powinien pić – kontynuował doktor, zapisując coś w swoich notatkach. – A już na pewno nie często.

\- Nie piję często.

\- Wypiłeś cztery drinki w ciągu dwóch dni, Carl – przypomniał android. Carl stęknął.

\- Wiesz co Markus, może mógłbyś zrobić mnie i doktorowi herbaty? – Musiał się pozbyć Markusa zanim jeszcze coś wygada Henriksonowi.

\- Oczywiście, Carl – przytaknął i wrócił do kuchni.

Carl westchnął i popatrzył na lekarza. Uśmiechał się.

\- Cztery drinki, co? – zapytał rozbawiony.

\- Kłamie.

\- Androidy nie potrafią kłamać, Carl – poinformował go i znów sięgnął do torby. – Naprawdę, ogranicz picie przynajmniej do jednego drinka tygodniowo jeśli nie dasz rady wykluczyć ich całkowicie.

\- No teraz na pewno je wykluczę, skoro już powiedziałeś o tym Markusowi.

Nie miał wątpliwości, że android zamieni się teraz w kwokę i będzie pilnował tej reguły. Carl będzie musiał pić, gdy Markus będzie sprzątał, najlepiej wtedy, gdy będzie przycinał krzewy w ogrodzie.

\- Na pewno ci to nie zaszkodzi, choć wszystko póki co wygląda z tobą dobrze.

\- I to pomimo czterech drinków w dwa dni – zauważył zadowolony.

\- To nie było zezwolenie na picie – zaśmiał się doktor i odwrócił w stronę drzwi do kuchni, gdy Markus przez nie przeszedł, niosąc tacę z zastawą do herbaty. Nalał im po filiżance i stanął na prawo od Carla.

\- Czy mogę zrobić coś jeszcze?

\- Nie, Markus, to wszystko – powiedział mu, a android przytaknął i wycofał się na drugi koniec pokoju. Mógłby go odesłać do innego pomieszczenia, ale naprawdę chciał, by Markus posłuchał diagnozy doktora, a co najważniejsze, zobaczył jak rozmawiają ludzie, by mógł w końcu podłapać sposób ich mowy. Może też nauczyć się jak wyrażać swoją opinię.

Doktor nie został na obiedzie, który Markus podał zaraz po jego wyjściu. Gdy Carl jadł, android czuwał nieopodal, dalej patrząc na alkohol. Trochę to było zabawne.

\- Markus?

\- Tak, Carl? – zareagował od razu. Zawsze czujny, nigdy nie zwlekał z reagowaniem na głos Carla.

\- Musisz robić wszystko co ci każę, prawda? – zapytał dla pewności.

\- Tak, Carl – odpowiedział, przyglądając mu się z uwagą.

\- Co jeśli poprosiłbym cię teraz o szklaneczkę whisky?

\- Powiedziałbym, że to nieodpowiednie dla twojego zdrowia.

\- Ale dałbyś mi ją, prawda?

Dioda Markusa na moment zrobiła się żółta.

\- Tak, Carl – odpowiedział beznamiętnym głosem.

\- Więc po co komentarz? – spytał zaciekawiony. Przerwał jedzenie, by skupić uwagę tylko na androidzie.

\- Żeby chociaż spróbować zmienić twoje zdanie – wyjaśnił Markus i zmrużył oczy. Musiał wyczuć, że to nie zwykłe pytania. Mądry android.

\- Powiedziałeś pierwszego dnia, że moje zdrowie jest dla ciebie najważniejsze – przypomniał, z zainteresowaniem obserwując jak android reaguje na rozmowę. – Nie powinieneś się więc mnie posłuchać, gdybym poprosił o whisky.

Znów żółty kolor. Interesujące.

\- Moje priorytety są jasne, Carl – odpowiedział w końcu Markus. – Mam wykonywać twoje rozkazy.

\- Co jakbym kazał ci zastrzelić mnie?

\- Nie mógłbym nawet wziąć broni do ręki, zgodnie z ustawą o androidach…

\- Czysto hipotetyczna sytuacja – przerwał mu Carl.

\- Odmówiłbym.

\- Ale whisky byś nie odmówił, choć to też może mnie zabić.

\- Wierzę, że alkohol w małych ilościach nie zrobi ci krzywdy.

Wierzę. Ciekawe użycie słów.

\- Ufasz bardziej swoim osądom niż profesjonalnego lekarza?

\- Posiadam niezbędną wiedzę z zakresu medycyny, by wiedzieć, że brane przez ciebie leki nie reagują negatywnie na alkohol, jeśli nie jest on podawany w dużych ilościach – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – Poza tym byłbym w pobliżu, by zareagować w razie jakichkolwiek, niebezpiecznych objawów.

Carl przytaknął usatysfakcjonowany. Może nie było to własne zdanie, ale dawało nadzieję.

\- Nie będę pił dzisiaj whisky – oznajmił i powrócił do jedzenia. – Możesz się na nią nie patrzeć jakby ci obraziła matkę.

Markus nic nie odpowiedział, więc Carl na niego spojrzał, ale postawa androida nie zdradzała absolutnie nic, a diodę miał niebieską.

***  
\- Carl? – Markus dołączył do niego na zewnątrz. Nie często korzystał za podwórza za domem, ale miał już dość siedzenia w środku, więc poprosił androida, by zaprowadził go na zewnątrz. Pojechałby sam, ale jazda po trawie była trochę problematyczna, więc pomoc była mile widziana. Już od dobrych dwóch godzin siedział na zewnątrz w cieniu z książką i sączył whisky, którą Markus zrobił mu dopiero po tym, jak przypomniał, że lekarzowi by się to nie spodobało. – Skończyłem już swoje obowiązki. Czy masz jeszcze jakieś życzenie?

\- Nie – odparł, zerkając na androida. Markus nie zbliżył się tak jak zawsze.

\- W takim razie przejdę w stan uśpienia – poinformował. – Jeśli czegoś będzie ci potrzeba albo będziesz chciał wrócić, to wołaj.

Po tym jak pierwszy raz poprosił Markusa o pomoc przy czymś, następnego dnia wyjaśnił mu, że nie musi za nim cały czas chodzić i może w międzyczasie robić coś innego. Więc Markus zaoferował, że będzie się wyłączał, ale nie kompletnie, żeby słyszeć gdyby Carl go potrzebował.

Nie o tym myślał, gdy poprosił androida o znalezienie sobie zajęcia na czas, kiedy nie potrzebował jego pomocy. Markus wchodził w stan uśpienia w kuchni, więc czasami gdy przejeżdżał za blisko drzwi, a te się otwierały, widział go stojącego kompletnie nieruchomo i z zamkniętymi oczami. Nie było to nic przyjemnego, ale ta sytuacja i tak była lepsza niż poprzednia. 

\- W zasadzie to mam jedno zadanie – powiedział szybko, nim Markus zdążył zniknąć mu z oczu.

\- Słucham.

\- Musisz w czasie wolnym tylko nic nie robić?

Skoro już raz udało mu się na niego pozytywnie wpłynąć, to może drugi raz się uda.

\- Nie rozumiem – przyznał android. Nie dziwiło go to. Koncept robienia czegoś co wykraczało poza jego program był pewnie czymś obcym.

\- Nie chcesz porobić dla odmiany czegoś innego? – zapytał go, celowo używając takich, a nie innych słów.

\- Nie odczuwam potrzeby zajęcia czymś czasu jak ludzie.

Wyraźnie go to pytanie zmartwiło, diodę miał żółtą.

\- Może powinieneś spróbować – zaproponował z uśmiechem Carl i skinął na niego dłonią. Markus podszedł od razu i zaczął prowadzić wózek, ale dioda nie wróciła do normalnego koloru. – Do salonu. Zagramy partyjkę szachów. Grałeś kiedyś?

\- Znam zasady.

\- Dobre i to.

Mimo to Carl wytłumaczył jak się gra. Markus słuchał z uwagą, obserwował figury. Carl był ciekawy co z tego wyniknie, jak przebiegnie gra. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego pytanie zaoferowało androida kompletnie i dalej zdawał się myśleć o tym co to znaczy robić coś w wolnym czasie. Dla maszyn nie istniał wolny czas, jedynie czas bezproduktywny. Nie potrafiły nie robić nic ot tak albo samemu szukać zajęć innych niż wymagał od nich program. Nie znały konceptu robienia czegoś dla przyjemności, jedynie obowiązki, które musiały wykonywać. Carl chciał to zmienić w Markusie. Miał nadzieję, że szachy zainteresują go na tyle, by czasami chciał w nie grać sam z siebie.

Dawno już nie grał, ostatni raz jeszcze przed wypadkiem, ale dalej był pewny swoich umiejętności. Pozwolił Markusowi zacząć jako pierwszemu. Android przyglądał się szachownicy chwilę nim wykonał pierwszy ruch. Carl od razu odpowiedział, bez dłuższego zastanawiania się.

Markus zmrużył oczy i znów zwlekał ze swoim ruchem, ale wykonał go w końcu. Carl znów ruszył jedną ze swoich figur niemal natychmiast. Android chyba nie spodziewał się, że to będą szybkie szachy. Popatrzył na Carla zmieszany, ale ten tylko się do niego uśmiechnął. Mógł przysiąc, że widzi jak w Markusie rodzi się myśl.

Tym razem ruch androida był szybszy niż poprzednio, a jego wzrok był w utkwiony w szachownicy. Carl wykonał swój ruch i Markus odpowiedział od razu. Tym razem to on go zaskoczył.

\- Nieźle – pochwalił. Dioda Markusa w końcu zrobiła się niebieska i pozostała taka aż do końca partii.

Obaj szybko wykonywali ruchy, zaraz po sobie. Carl zawsze uważał się za wyśmienitego szachistę z dobrym refleksem, ale przy Markusie jego talent bladł. Prawie nie nadążał za tym, co się dzieje na szachownicy, ale jakimś cudem dotrzymał androidowi kroku.

\- To nic nie da – powiedział Markus, gdy chciał wykonać kolejny ruch. – Szach mat.

Carl jeszcze raz popatrzył na figury. Faktycznie, było po grze, Markus wygrał, a on nawet się nie zorientował.

\- Niesamowite – wyznał. Był naprawdę pod wrażeniem. Już w czasach jego młodości były komputery, które ogrywały ludzi w szachy, ale Markus wydawał się grać z jeszcze większą łatwością. – Jak to robisz?

\- Przewiduję tysiące ruchów jednocześnie, Carl – wyjaśnił i zaczął ustawiać figury z powrotem na ich prawowite miejsca. Spieszył się, jakby chciał znowu zagrać. – To nie było specjalnie trudne.

\- Twoje analizy gdzieś mają swój limit – zauważył, choć sam w to wątpił. Przyjrzał się androidowi, szukając jakichś słabych punktów, ale Markus popatrzył na niego z kamienną twarzą. – Nie da się przewidzieć wszystkiego, co mógłby zrobić człowiek. Jeszcze jedna partia.

Musiał liczyć na to, że nieprzewidywalność ludzkiego mózgu pozwoli mu wygrać.

Znów grali szybko, ruch za ruchem. Za pierwszym razem nie docenił przeciwnika, ale teraz się bardziej skupiał. Rozgrzał już szare komórki i palce, szło mu lepiej i gdy tylko zauważył jedną lukę, wykorzystał ją natychmiast.

To było aż za proste.

\- Coś mi mówi, że dałeś mi wygrać – zauważył, ale nie żywił urazy.

\- Czy to aż takie oczywiste? – spytał Markus.

\- Wiedziałem!

Markus uśmiechnął się do niego i pochylił głowę. Dotknął jednej z figur, ale nie odstawił jej na miejscu, po prostu wziął złotego hetmana do ręki i obrócił w palcach parę razy.

\- Chciałem ci zrobić przyjemność – wyznał, a Carl zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Nie wiem co gorsze, być ogranym przez maszynę, czy dostać fory od maszyny – stwierdził i dalej obserwował androida. Nie patrzył się na Carla, a mimo to dalej wydawał się radosny, choć nie miał już dla kogo. – Uśmiechasz się. Podobało ci się?

Markus popatrzył znowu na niego, a jego dioda zmieniła kolor na żółty. Wyglądał jak dziecko przyłapane na czymś niedozwolonym, uśmiech momentalnie zniknął z jego twarzy i Carl pożałował, że zapytał. By to naprawić, sam się uśmiechnął, by dodać androidowi otuchy.

\- Chyba tak – odpowiedział, odstawiając hetmana na miejsce, po chwili ustawiając też resztę figur. – Jak mam to wiedzieć?

\- Chcesz to zrobić jeszcze raz? – zapytał, wskazując na szachownicę.

\- Tak.

Carlowi aż zaparło dech w piersi. Fascynujące. Nie spodziewał się tak szybkiej odpowiedzi.

\- Więc podobało ci się – stwierdził i znów się uśmiechnął, a Markus to odwzajemnił.

\- To było… interesujące doświadczenie – wyznał android. – Nigdy nie grałem w szachy.

\- Wielu rzeczy nie robiłeś, nie wiesz co tracisz – zauważył i wykonał pierwszy ruch.

Nie musiał Markusa namawiać do następnej partii. Nie przejął się też tym, że znowu przegrał. I tak nie skupiał się za bardzo na grze, był zbyt wpatrzony w uśmiech swojego androida i jego lśniące podekscytowaniem oczy.

***

\- Jak się sprawuje mój android? – zapytał Elijah pewnego popołudnia, gdy przyjechał w odwiedziny.

Carl spodziewał się go dużo wcześniej, nie dopiero po miesiącu odkąd dostał Markusa. Android był teraz w ogrodzie, grabił liście i kosił trawę.

\- Ogrywa mnie w szachy – poskarżył się żartobliwie, biorąc łyk swojej whisky. Elijah parsknął w swoją.

\- Ha! Ograłby każdego, tylko inny android dałby mu radę, a i to nie każdy – przechwalał się. Dalej był dumny z tego, jak wyszedł mu Markus.  

\- Nie wiem co ci wpadło do głowy, by zrobić go takim dystyngowanym, wcale się nie uczy inaczej mówić.

Zauważył może tylko niewielką zmianę, ale poza kilkoma innymi słowami, Markus dalej wyrażał się jak na początku.

\- Może nie chce – zasugerował nieprzejęty tym Elijah.

\- To maszyna – zauważył, ale zaciekawiło go, że to była pierwsza przyczyna, jaka przyszła przyjacielowi do głowy. – Sam mi wiele razy mówi, że niczego nie potrzebuje.

\- W takim razie to pewnie jakiś błąd – stwierdził i wzruszył ramionami. – Mam go zabrać i naprawić?

\- A czy to konieczne? – zapytał od razu. Przyzwyczaił się do obecności androida, nie miał pojęcia jak wytrzymałby kilka dni bez niego. Nawet jeden dzień.

Zresztą nie tylko się przyzwyczaił, ale polegał teraz na nim we wszystkim. Poddał się całkowicie jeśli chodzi o radzenie sobie samemu. Nie wołał Markusa do każdej błahej sprawy, potrafił sam odstawić szklankę od kuchni, ale już nie denerwował się, gdy android robił to za niego.

Ciężko było się przestawić na początku, czasami nadal czuł się jak dziecko, gdy Markus coś za niego robił, ale musiał się pogodzić, że takie będzie już teraz jego życie i nie ma się co go wstydzić. Jeśli nie chciał czuć się jak dziecko, to musiał zacząć traktować całą sytuację jak dorosły.

\- Nie, może funkcjonować bez tego – odpowiedział Elijah.

\- Więc niech zostanie.

Naprawdę wolałby nie oddawać Markusa nawet na jeden dzień. Nie gdy w grę wchodziło grzebanie mu w systemie. Za dobrze im szło docieranie się i chociaż ufał talentowi przyjaciela, wiedział że nie uszkodziłby niechcący własnego androida, z którego był przecież tak dumny, to wolał nie ryzykować. Nie gdy Markus dopiero co znalazł coś, co mu się podobało. Carl często widział go przy szachach. Nawet nie grał w nie, po prostu patrzył na figury i okazjonalnie przestawiał je po szachownicy.

\- Na stałe? – zapytał Elijah z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem.

\- Na stałe – potwierdził, nie potrafiąc ukryć własnego uśmiechu.

\- Polubiłeś go.

Ciężko było temu zaprzeczyć. Markus miał coś w sobie, coś co przyciągało.

\- Dobrze móc znowu z kim porozmawiać – wyznał. Rozmawiali praktycznie codziennie, głównie przy posiłkach, gdy Carl oglądał wiadomości. Zawsze komentował wtedy wydarzenia na świecie, próbując zachęcić androida do dołączenia. Udawało się dosyć często. – Choć rozmowy z nim są trochę sztywne. Wie wiele, ale nie ma własnych opinii, a o to chodzi w rozmowie.   

\- Lepsze to niż nic – stwierdził zadowolony Elijah. – Czyli prezent się udał? Jesteś zadowolony?

\- Poza tym, że muszę znosić fakt, że android pomaga mi się myć, to tak.

To było chyba najtrudniejsze do przełknięcia, nawet jeśli Markus nie zwracał uwagi na nagość ani się nie brzydził jak mógłby to robić człowiek, nawet profesjonalista. Nie było więc łatwo być przed nim nago, ale na pewno prościej niż przed człowiekiem. Czuł się trochę jak obserwowany przez zwierzę. Diabelnie inteligentne, ale jednak zwierzę, nie rozumiejące konceptu nagości. Choć był pewien, że to akurat Markus rozumie doskonale.

Elijah zaśmiał się rozbawiony i dopił swojego drinka.

\- Pomyśl jakie by to było niezręczne, gdyby pomagał ci człowiek – zauważył i od razu dolał sobie znowu whisky. Nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, by wołać Markusa, by zrobił to za niego. Carl cieszył się, że tego nie zrobił, bo Markus nie był służącym w tym domu. Robił tylko to, czego Carl sam nie mógł zrobić lub robił to z trudem. 

\- To wciąż niezręczne.

Samo myślenie o tym sprawiało, że czuł się zakłopotany. Miał nadzieję, że z czasem się do tego przyzwyczai.

\- Przywykniesz.

Elijah posiedział jeszcze godzinę aż nie dopił kolejnego drinka. Opowiedział trochę o dalszych pracach nad serią RK i znów namawiał Carla na powrót do malowania, bo galerie sztuki cierpią przez brak jego nowych dzieł, nie ma w nich nic ciekawego do oglądania, a na aukcjach też jakieś starocie, przez co przyjęcia towarzyskie stały się piekielnie nudne.

Ostatnim razem Carl nie poczuł się zachęcony, ale tym razem nawet zaczął się zastanawiać, czy znów nie malować. Nie był pewny, czy odzyskał już wenę i czy zdoła znaleźć coś inspirującego do namalowania, ale nabierał na to coraz większej ochoty. Teraz gdy nie musiał na co dzień męczyć się ze zwykłymi czynnościami, miał więcej czasu, a co najważniejsze, więcej energii. Nie czuł się już takim więźniem własnego wózka. Co było dziwne, bo był pewien, że gdy Markus zacznie mu pomagać, to będzie właśnie odwrotnie.

Zamiast wpędzić go w jeszcze większą depresję spowodowaną niepełnosprawnością, Markus jakby tchnął w niego nowe życie. Nie czuł się już taki samotny, dom przestał być cichy, a on nabrał ochoty na wstawanie z łóżka. Częściej niż dawniej łapał się na tym, że jest szczęśliwy. Może nie nazwałby życia świetnym, ale na pewno nie było już tak pełne rozpaczy jak kiedyś. I to wszystko przez to, że jeden android się nim zajmował i robił za towarzystwo. Dzięki Markusowi, Carl znalazł nowy cel w życiu. Chciał się zajmować androidem równie mocno, co on zajmował się nim.

Chwilę po tym jak Elijah wyszedł, Markus wrócił do domu, oznajmiając, że skończył już wszystko co było do zrobienia, miał więc czas wolny aż do kolacji. Carl nawet nie sugerował mu, by coś porobił, ufał że android sam będzie wiedział co zrobić, więc po prostu wrócił do salonu, słysząc jak Markus podąża tuż za nim.

\- Rozmawiałeś z panem Kamskim? – zapytał nagle android. Carl nie spodziewał się tego pytania, dlatego od razu odwrócił się do Markusa. Miał żółtą diodę.

\- Tak – potwierdził, choć Markus na pewno domyślił się, że Elijah nie przyszedł tu tylko siedzieć. Skąd to pytanie? I czemu jego dioda była przez to żółta?

\- Oddasz mnie?

Ah, więc o to chodziło. Teraz to zachowanie miało sens, ale jednocześnie nie miało go wcale. Bo androidy się nie boją. Strach to ludzka emocja, Markus nie powinien jej odczuwać nawet gdyby ktoś mu teraz przystawił pistolet do głowy.  

Carl przyjrzał mu się uważniej, ale poza diodą nie zauważył nic nietypowego u Markusa. Jego twarz nic nie zdradzała, a mimo to coś ewidentnie wpłynęło na kolor jego diody i tym czymś był strach. Może nie taki jak u ludzi, ale jakiś odpowiednik musiał się pojawić.  

\- Nie, Markus, jesteś na mnie skazany – obiecał mu i dioda od razu powróciła do niebieskiego koloru.

\- To nie kara, Carl, to przyjemność – zapewnił z uśmiechem Markus.  

\- Interesujący dobór słów – zauważył i odwrócił się, by podjechać do regału z książkami i wybrać coś na dzisiejszą lekturę. Kątem oka obserwował, jak Markus stoi dalej w miejscu i mruży oczy jakby był zamyślony. Zaczął się obawiać, że android w ogóle się już nie ruszy, ale w końcu to zrobił, a kroki zaprowadziły go do szachownicy.

Postał przy niej chwilę, dotknął figur i wyszedł, udając się do kuchni.

Carl uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

***

\- A ty coś za jeden?

Carl był w salonie, jadł właśnie obiad, podczas gdy Markus sprzątał schody. Głos dochodził właśnie stamtąd, więc postanowił to sprawdzić.

Gdy wyjechał z salonu, zobaczył androida stojącego u dołu schodów, zamarłego w trakcie zamiatania i patrzącego w stronę drzwi. Jego dioda była żółta, pewnie zastanawiał się kim jest gość i czy powinien jakoś zareagować.

\- Leo, co za niespodzianka – odezwał się Carl, zwracając uwagę nie tylko swojego syna, ale i androida. Gdy Markus zauważył, że obca osoba nie jest zagrożeniem, powrócił jak gdyby nic do sprzątania.  

\- Co to za złom? – zapytał Leo, wskazując na androida.

\- Ten złom ma na imię Markus – poinformował zirytowany. Nawet jeśli Markus nie mógł się czuć urażony, nikt nie powinien go obrażać. Zwłaszcza jeśli Carl miał coś do powiedzenia w tej kwestii.

\- Wali mnie to – stwierdził w końcu Leo, przyglądając się jeszcze chwilę Markusowi, nim podszedł do Carla. – Tato, potrzebuję pieniędzy.

\- Znowu? – zdziwił się. Specjalnie dał synowi więcej niż zwykle, by nie wydał wszystkiego za szybko, ale najwyraźniej wydał ostatnią kwotę nawet szybciej niż tę standardową.

\- Myślisz, że życie samemu jest łatwe? – zapytał i pociągnął nosem. Wzrok miał rozbiegany i nie potrafił się skupić na jednej rzeczy. Carl wiedział co to oznacza i po kręgosłupie przebiegł mu zimny dreszcz.

\- To co dałem ci ostatnio powinno wystarczyć na jeszcze miesiąc – zauważył. Powinno, jeśli wydawane by było tylko na czynsz, rachunki i jedzenie oraz okazjonalne przyjemności, a nie tylko jedną, kosztowną przyjemność.

\- Widać się przeliczyłeś i dałeś za mało – rzucił niewdzięcznie Leo. Carl tylko westchnął. Nie miał siły na kolejną dyskusję.  

\- Markus, przelej na konto Leo dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy – poprosił androida. Już jakiś czas temu dał mu dostęp do swojej księgowości. W cyferkach maszyna zawsze będzie lepsza.  

Leo popatrzył wyczekująco na Markusa, który przerwał sprzątanie i patrzył to na Carla, to na jego syna. Wahał się.

\- Na pewno?

\- Niewyraźnie powiedziałem? – zapytał oschlej niż pewnie powinien. 

\- Nie, Carl, już się robi – zapewnił Markus, a jego dioda zamrugała szybko kilka razy, gdy przelewał pieniądze. Gdy było po wszystkim, wrócił do sprzątania.

\- Dzięki – ucieszył się Leo, sprawdzając stan swojego konta na telefonie. – Wpadnę niedługo.

Po chwili już go nie było, a Carl znowu westchnął.

\- Wpadnie po więcej pieniędzy – powiedział zgorzkniały. Leo nigdy nie odwiedzał go, żeby porozmawiać, żeby jakoś się dotrzeć. Zawsze tylko chodziło o pieniądze. Carl powinien przestać go utrzymywać, dobrze o tym wiedział, ale wtedy Leo przestanie przychodzić w ogóle, a nie był pewny, czy jest na to gotowy.

Nie miałby nawet nic przeciwko utrzymywaniu syna, gdyby nie to, że bardziej utrzymywał jego niezdrowe nawyki, a nie pomagał mu przetrwać.

\- Carl, on był pod wpływem środków odurzających – zauważył Markus. Carl nawet nie usłyszał, kiedy android do niego podszedł. – Nie sądzę, że to był dobry pomysł dawać mu tyle pieniędzy.

Nie potrzebował teraz pouczenia. A już na pewno nie od kogoś, kto nawet nie wiedział co to znaczy być rodzicem.  

\- Co ty możesz wiedzieć, Markus? – zapytał zły, odwracając się do Markusa. – Jesteś tylko androidem, który nigdy nie miał ojca i nigdy nie będzie miał dzieci, więc nie mów mi, jak mam traktować własnego syna!

Dobrze wiedział, że popełnił wiele błędów związanych z Leo. Zaraz po największym, którym było zainteresowanie się nim zbyt późno, na drugim miejscu znajdowało płacenie za jego narkotyki, do których sam go zachęcił. To on spróbował pierwszy. On nie kłopotał się z mówieniem Leo, by nie robił tego samego, choć chłopak i tak by pewnie go nie posłuchał. Mimo wszystko, dał mu zły przykład. On dostał już swoją nauczkę. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Leo nie skończy podobnie albo gorzej.  

\- Przepraszam, Carl – odezwał się znów Markus. Cicho, jakby z żalem. – Masz rację, to było niestosowne z mojej strony.

Znowu dopadło go poczucie winy. Nawet gorsze niż za pierwszym razem kiedy nakrzyczał na Markusa. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, jak wspaniała jest to maszyna, do jak wielu rzeczy zdolna. Wtedy jeszcze go nie lubił.

\- Wiem na co wydaje te pieniądze, ale boję się, że jeśli mu ich nie dam, to wpadnie w jakieś kłopoty lub złe towarzystwo i postrada życie – wyznał Carl. Wiedział, że dając Leo pieniądze prawdopodobnie tylko go powoli zabija, pomagając mu zdobyć narkotyki, ale jeśli nie da mu pieniędzy, Leo zdobędzie je w inny sposób. Z narkotyków da się wyjść, z długów także, ale nie gdy lichwiarz nie daje za dużo czasu na spłatę pożyczki. Nie mógł zmusić syna do odwyku, choć bardzo by chciał. Pozostało mu mieć tylko nadzieję, że Leo w końcu się opamięta zanim będzie za późno. – Nigdy nie byliśmy blisko, pewnie powinienem był być lepszym ojcem niż tylko wysłać alimenty i poznać go dopiero gdy był już nastolatkiem, ale to dalej moja rodzina. Jeśli coś mu się stanie, stracę ją.

Nawet jeśli nie widywali się zbyt często i na pewno nie jak rodzina powinna się spotykać, Carl był wdzięczny losowi za to, że podarował mu dziecko. Nie chciał go stracić, nie chciał być świadomy, że jest sam na tym świecie, że nie ma już nikogo, kto przedłuży linię krwi jego rodziny. Jego przodkowie nie byli nikim ważnym, ale każdy człowiek chciałby pozostawić na ziemi swój ślad, gdy już umrze. Obrazy to było trochę za mało dla Carla.  

Markus przysunął się bliżej. Carl obserwował go kątem oka i przez chwile był pewny, że android go dotknie, ale nie zrobił tego i opuścił niezręcznie rękę.

\- Może nie powinienem tego mówić, ale uważam się za część twojej rodziny – wyznał Markus. Brzmiał szczerze i Carl musiał na niego popatrzeć. – Ja cię nigdy nie zostawię, Carl.

\- Nie zostawisz, bo nie chcesz, czy tak ci każe program? – zapytał instynktownie. Markus zareagował zmieszaniem, które tym razem było też widoczne nie tylko dzięki jego diodzie, ale też na jego twarzy.

\- Ja… Nie wiem – odpowiedział w końcu, nie uspokajając się.

\- Jestem zmęczony – powiedział mu Carl, chcąc by android skupił się teraz na czymś innym. Podziałało. – Zdrzemnę się trochę jeśli pozwolisz.  

\- Oczywiście. – Markus od razu chwycił za wózek i podprowadził go do windy. – Przepraszam za moje zachowanie.

\- Nie zrobiłeś niczego złego, Markus – zapewnił go Carl, uśmiechając się do androida, który wchodził obok niego po schodach. – Cieszę się, że wyrażasz swoje opinie.

Znów żółta dioda. Może za bardzo na niego zaciskał. Ten kolor, który pojawiał się coraz częściej, zaczynał go martwić. Chciał jakoś rozbudzić u Markusa coś, co mogło nawet nie istnieć, a nie zniszczyć go lub uszkodzić robiąc to.

\- Wiesz co? – odezwał się znowu, by zmienić temat. – Odkurzysz jutro moją pracownię. Chcę coś namalować.

Za długo już pozwalał, by pędzle i sztalugi się kurzyły.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, Carl.

***  
\- Co zamierzasz malować? – zapytał Markus, gdy stali razem w pracowni.

Android przeszedł samego siebie, to pomieszczenie nigdy nie wyglądało tak dobrze, nawet gdy pierwszy raz zostało urządzone. Wszystko było posegregowane, odkurzone, szyby umyte na błysk, farby przygotowane i już nałożone na paletę. Nową paletę. Dawno już nie widział takiej.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem – wyznał, patrząc z niezdecydowaniem na puste płótno. To co chciał namalować najbardziej, nie zmieściłoby się na tak małej przestrzeni. Od razu poinformował o tym androida. – Przydałoby się coś, co pozwoliłoby mi malować większe obrazy, mam masę pomysłów.

Samo przebywanie tutaj po tak długiej nieobecności zalewało jego głowę inspiracją. Jeszcze nie zaczął malować, a już czuł się świetnie, zupełnie jak przed wypadkiem, kiedy nic go nie ograniczało. Teraz też miał takie wrażenie.

\- Sprawdzę czy w sklepach jest dostępne coś, co można by dostosować do twojego wózka – zaoferował Markus.

\- Świetny pomysł – pochwalił go Carl, odwracając się do androida z uśmiechem. – Możesz mnie zostawić, poradzę sobie.

\- Pójdę przystrzyc ogród – zdecydował.  

\- Nie spiesz się z powrotem, będę tu chwilę.

Nie dziwił go wybór takiej, a nie innej czynności. Markus pewnie chciał mieć na niego oko, a z ogrodu będzie widział Carla w pracowni. Może się martwił, że zatruje się farbami. Albo ogród naprawdę wymagał przystrzyżenia go. Trawa i krzewy zdążyły trochę odrosnąć, liści też znowu pospadało sporo. Jesień była coraz bliżej.

Gdy po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy przejechał pędzlem po płótnie, Carl zatracił się w tym całkowicie. Malowanie zawsze go uspokajało, sprawiało że jego dusza praktycznie śpiewała z radości. Tym razem nie było inaczej. Aż serce szybciej mu zabiło podczas pracy nad nowym obrazem, praktycznie wpadł w euforię i pozostał w niej nawet gdy skończył po kilku godzinach malować. Był pewien, że minęła już dawno pora obiadu, ale Markus najwyraźniej postanowił mu nie przeszkadzać. Teraz już skończył i uświadomił sobie jaki jest głodny.

Ale wszystko po kolei, najpierw musiał się pochwalić nowym dziełem. Był z niego dumny, dumny z siebie. Parę razy się martwił, że jak wróci do malowania, to nie będzie już tak dobry jak kiedyś. Może nie był obiektywny, ale po zobaczeniu nowego obrazu uważał, że wciąż ma w sobie to coś, wciąż miał talent, a teraz miał też ochotę, by znowu z niego skorzystać.  

\- Markus! – zawołał. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest teraz android, nawet nie zauważył kiedy skończył z ogrodem, Markus mógł być gdziekolwiek. Jeśli nie odpowie, zawsze mógł go wezwać inaczej. Nigdzie, nawet w domu, nie ruszał się bez specjalnego pilota emitującego sygnał, na którego częstotliwość Markus był zaprogramowany, by reagować.

\- Carl?

Markus pojawił się w drzwiach pracowni, czyli był gdzieś blisko. Nie zaskoczyło go to ani trochę, android nigdy nie odchodził daleko, zawsze był w zasięgu głosu Carla, który jeszcze nigdy nie musiał użyć pilota.

\- Markus, chodź i popatrz – zachęcił, odsuwając się od obrazu, by popatrzeć na niego z większej odległości. – Dawno nie czułem się tak dobrze jak teraz, mogąc znowu malować.

Android zbliżył się, z każdym krokiem zwalniając, mocno skupiony na obrazie. Carl uważnie obserwował jego mimikę, która wyrażała zdziwienie, co tylko potwierdzał żółty kolor diody.

\- Czy to ja? – zapytał i popatrzył na Carla. Był jakby zdumiony, ale pozytywnie. Tak niewiele by było potrzeba, by android się uśmiechnął.

\- Twoja obecność pomogła mi znowu znaleźć chęć do malowania – wyjaśnił, patrząc jak dioda Markusa powoli wraca do niebieskiego koloru. – Postanowiłem się odwdzięczyć. Jak ci się podoba?

Poza byciem miłym, proszeniem o wszystko i dziękowaniem za to, to była jedyna rzecz, jaką mógł podarować swojemu androidowi w tym momencie. Co prawda obraz był pewnie dla niego równie bezużyteczny co pieniądze, ale może mu się spodoba.

\- Nie wygląda dokładnie jak ja – zauważył, podchodząc bliżej sztalugi. Interesujące było oglądanie androida podziwiającego obraz. Markus wyglądał jakby naprawdę go oceniał, choć pewnie nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Serce Carla radowało się na ten widok.  

\- To moja interpretacja ciebie – wyjaśnił mu i też popatrzył na obraz. Przedstawiał Markusa siedzącego przy szachach, z głową wspartą na dłoni i zastanawiającego się nad kolejnym ruchem. Wyraźnie zamyślonego, ale z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. To pewnie tak zwróciło uwagę androida, to ludzkie przedstawienie.

\- Nie mam mojej diody.

\- Chyba o niej zapomniałem – wzruszył ramionami Carl. Tak naprawdę wcale o niej nie zapomniał, po prostu dał ją figurom szachowym. – Jak poszukiwania pomocy do większych obrazów?

\- Znalazłem wyciąg – poinformował Markus, nadal patrząc na obraz. Wyglądał jak dziecko po raz pierwszy widzące się w lustrze. – Co prawda nieprzystosowany do wózka, ale zapytałem konstruktorów, czy dałoby się go do niego dostosować.

\- I co powiedzieli?

Poczekał chwilę na odpowiedź, bo Markus wciąż był zajęty oglądaniem i dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientował się, że zadano mu pytanie.

\- Przyjadą jutro zebrać miary – odpowiedział, odwracając się w końcu do Carla. – O ile nie masz żadnych planów.

\- Będę tylko malował – oznajmił. Nie kłamał o tym ile ma pomysłów, zaczynał się martwić, że prędzej umrze niż nadrobi cały ten stracony czas, kiedy porzucił malowanie.

Gdy Markus kładł go do łóżka tego wieczora, Carl postanowił już nigdy więcej nie rezygnować z malarstwa. W końcu czuł się żywy, tak naprawdę.

***  
\- Już zapomniałem jak nienawidzę tych przyjęć.

Carl ze skrzywioną miną patrzył na galerię, w której odbywała się wystawa jego najnowszych prac, a do której właśnie prowadził go Markus po tym jak opuścili taksówkę. W trzy miesiące namalował dość obrazów, by stworzyć z nich nową ekspozycję. Galerie i muzea z całego miasta wydzwaniały do niego każdego dnia, o każdej porze, gdy ogłosił publicznie, że znów maluje i niedługo skończy nową serię obrazów.

Ostateczny wybór tej instytucji, która miała odpowiadać za wystawę, był zupełnie przypadkowy. Markus rozłożył na podłodze w salonie wszystkich chętnych, a Carl wycelował monetą i rzucił nią. Ten kandydat, na którego spadła, kilka minut później po telefonie Markusa mógł się cieszyć z możliwości wystawienia obrazów Carla Manfreda. Później zamierzał je sprzedać na jakiejś aukcji, ale póki co chciał, by wielbiciele sztuki mogli się nimi nacieszyć w publicznym miejscu.

Wystawa odbyła się po południu, a teraz, wieczorem, nadszedł czas na przyjęcie powitalne. Właściciel galerii żartował, że mogąc organizować taki event czuje się jakby przyjmował syna marnotrawnego z powrotem pod swój dach. Carl znał tego człowieka, jak i wszystkich innych właścicieli galerii, a także dyrektorów czy kustoszów muzeów. Za nic jednak nie mógł sobie przypomnieć nazwiska tego człowieka, gdy podpisywał z nim papiery upoważniające do wystawienia obrazów. Całe szczęście zanim zdążył się skompromitować, Markus przyszedł mu z odsieczą i niby w rozmowie rzucił nazwiskiem mężczyzny. Carl był zaskoczony, gdy android wyjaśnił mu, że może skanować twarze i przeglądać bazę danych obywateli i stąd zna nazwisko mężczyzny, ale nie zaprzątał sobie tym później głowy. Może wszystkie androidy tak potrafiły.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał Markus, bez problemu pchając wózek po śniegu, który padał już od kilku godzin.

\- Wszędzie pełno snobów, których bardziej obchodzi to czy im pomogę niż moja sztuka.

Prawdziwi wielbiciele sztuki oglądali jego obrazy wcześniej, teraz zjechali się tylko wszyscy ważniacy z Detroit. Wśród gości był burmistrz, a nawet jeden z senatorów Michigan. Nie mówiąc już o całej rzeszy bogaczy. Oczywiście spodziewał się też obecności kuratorów muzeów czy bogatych kolekcjonerów, ale nawet wśród nich rzadko się zdarzał prawdziwy pasjonat sztuki, a nie ktoś tylko nastawiony na czysty zysk.

\- Na pewno znajdzie się paru, którzy będą doceniać twój talent – zapewnił pogodnie Markus. Drzwi do galerii otworzył im inny android. Carl skinął mu w podzięce z przyzwyczajenie, tak jak dziękował na co dzień swojemu androidowi.

\- Jak świnie zaczną latać – prychnął Carl. Markus pomógł mu zdjąć płaszcz i szalik, który następnie przekazał następnemu androidowi. – Dziękuję, Markus.

Markus skinął głową i znów powrócił za wózek, by dalej prowadzić.

\- Nie wierzę, że spośród wszystkich gości chcących zobaczyć powrót Carla Manfreda na scenę artystów, nie ma nikogo, kto będzie podziwiał twoje obrazy – odezwał się znowu android, najwyraźniej bardzo zmotywowany, by zachęcić Carla do tego przyjęcia. Wciąż przecież mógł zrezygnować, dopiero gdy przekroczą następne drzwi odejście będzie zbyt niegrzeczne. – To statystycznie niemożliwe.

\- Jak sobie chcesz, to i tak będzie nudne przyjęcie.

Czuł to w kościach, a przede wszystkim słyszał to po muzyce, która dobiegała zza drzwi. Naprawdę nie chciał tam wchodzić.

\- Więc czemu się na nie zgodziłeś?

Jakby czytając mu w myślach, Markus zatrzymał wózek tuż przed drzwiami, dając mu szansę na wycofanie się.

\- Mam już dość siedzenia w domu – wyznał wzdychając. – Jesteś świetnym kompanem, ale…

\- Nie jestem człowiekiem.

\- To nie tak – zapewnił go szybko. – Ale jesteś za uprzejmy, muszę spotkać się z kimś nieuprzejmym, żeby nie zapomnieć jak wielkimi dupkami są ludzie. To byłoby niebezpieczne.

\- Carl – upomniał go android, ale nawet bez odwracania się Carl wiedział, że Markus się uśmiecha.

Dał androidowi znać, że mogą w końcu dołączyć do już obecnych gości. Dwa androidy otworzyły przed nimi drzwi do głównego holu galerii, gdzie odbywała się wystawa. Gości było już naprawdę dużo, ale dzięki temu Carl nie rzucił się im od razu w oczy, bo każdy był zbyt pochłonięty rozmowami i nawiązywaniem nowych układów. Większość ludzi pewnie nawet nie przyszła tu dla obrazów, ale po prostu żeby wejść komuś ważniejszemu od siebie w tyłek. Za długo już żył, by podzielać optymistyczne podejście swojego androida.

\- Nigdy pewnie nie widziałeś tylu ludzi, co Markus? – zapytał go, gdy po zerknięciu na Markusa zauważył, że ten rozgląda się po sali.

\- Nie – przyznał. Jego wzrok podążał za różnymi gośćmi i nie tylko nimi. Gdzieniegdzie dzięki charakterystycznym elementom ubrań, widać też było androidy roznoszące szampana czy inne napoje. Niektórzy ludzie przyprowadzili też swoje androidy, zupełnie nie wiedział po co. Gdyby nie to, że Markus był mu potrzebny, zostawiłby go w domu. No chyba że android sam by chciał przyjść. Niby maszyny się nie męczyły, ale nie było powodu, by nie dać im chwili wytchnienia. – Poza panem Kamskim, tobą i okazjonalnymi, ludzkimi kurierami czy twoim lekarzem, nie spotkałem innych ludzi. Jestem ciekawy co z tego nowego doświadczenia wyniknie.

Carl skinął na Markusa palcem, by wyszeptać mu coś na ucho. Nie chciał, by ktoś inny go usłyszał.

\- Zaraz będziesz żałował, że tego pragnąłeś. Ludzie to durnie.

Markus uśmiechnął się nim wyprostował się i przybrał beznamiętną maskę na twarzy, gdy do Carla podszedł jeden z jego znajomych – Martin Cooper.   

\- Carl, jak dobrze cię znowu widzieć! – zawołał ucieszony Martin i uściskał Carla na powitanie. – To jak twoje powstanie z martwych.

\- Poniekąd – zgodził się z nim Carl. Po wypadku były dni, kiedy czuł się martwy.

\- Dobrze, że wróciłeś – stwierdził z szerokim uśmiechem, po czym popatrzył na Markusa. – Sprawiłeś sobie androida wreszcie? Jaki to model? Nigdy takiego nie widziałem.

\- Niech mnie diabli, nie wiem – przyznał. – Elijah Kamski mi go dał. Markus?

\- RK200, Carl – podpowiedział android, ale Martin już w ogóle się nim nie interesował, tylko proponował Carlowi dołączenie do trwającej zabawy.

Wkrótce Carl zaczął przechodzić z rąk do rąk i rozmawiał praktycznie z każdym. Chociaż bardzo nie lubił takich przyjęć, dobrze było po wielu miesiącach w końcu porozmawiać z kimś innym niż z Elijahą czy Markusem, a wcześniej z pielęgniarką i sprzątaczką. Po kilku kieliszkach szampana nawet zaczął się dobrze bawić, choć gdy chciał wziąć kolejnego, Markus mu zabronił.

\- Pozwalasz mu tak do siebie mówić? – zapytała żona jednego z bogaczy, którzy akurat przyszedł się podlizywać.

\- Jego zadaniem jest dbać o mnie, więc to właśnie robi – wyjaśnił jej Carl. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że android robiący za kelnera wciąż stoi obok. Markus na niego patrzył, jakby rozmawiał z nim bez używania słów, ale androidy nie mogą wykonywać poleceń innych androidów.

\- Mimo wszystko, nie tak powinien się odzywać do swojego pana – zgodził się z kobietą kustosz jednego z muzeów.

Nawet nie zamierzał tym ludziom tłumaczyć, że nie jest żadnym panem Markusa, co najwyżej oficjalnie. Markus był kompanem, wsparciem, ale na pewno nie służącym.

\- Dziękuję ci, nie będę już dzisiaj pić – zwrócił się do androida, który rozdawał szampana. Z uśmiechem, android odszedł obsługiwać innych gości, a Markus rozluźnił za plecami Carla, podczas gdy jego rozmówcy patrzyli na niego zmieszani, jakby pierwszy raz widzieli takie zachowanie. I pewnie tak właśnie było. – Na czym skończyliśmy?

Wrócili do domu po drugiej w nocy. Carl był zmęczony i prawie zasnął Markusowi na rękach, gdy ten przenosił go z łazienki do łóżka, ale udało mu się powstrzymać, by jeszcze coś powiedzieć.

\- Dziękuję za towarzyszenie mi dzisiaj.

\- To drobiazg, Carl. – Markus już dawno nauczył się, by w odpowiedzi na takie podziękowania nie przypominać, że nie są one konieczne. Zrozumiał, że Carl musi takie rzeczy mówić. – Cieszę się, że nie wypiłeś więcej szampana.

\- Ty wiesz co dla mnie najlepsze – westchnął, zamykając oczy. Markus snuł się jeszcze po sypialni, odstawiając wózek na miejsce, zasłaniając okna i przygotowując nową dawkę lekarstw na rano. – Nie chciałem, żebyś się zamartwiał.

Markus nic nie powiedział, więc Carl otworzył na moment oczy i zobaczył w ciemnościach pokoju żółte światełko.

\- Dziękuję, Carl – usłyszał w końcu, gdy android był już przy drzwiach. – Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc, Markus – odparł zmęczonym głosem, chwilę później zasypiając. 

***  
\- Elijah, co cię sprowadza? – zapytał Carl, gdy pewnego wiosennego popołudnia przyjaciel wpadł z wizytą. I nie był sam.

\- Witaj, Carl – przywitał się. Był bardzo podekscytowany, nawet bardziej niż w dniu, kiedy przyprowadził mu Markusa. – Przyszedłem się pochwalić kolejnym androidem. Poznaj RK500.

Android u boku przyjaciela nie wyglądał ani trochę jak Markus. Miał inny kolor skóry, inne włosy, oczy, wszystko. Chociaż był nowszym modelem, był bardziej… sztywny. W ogóle nie zachowywał się jak Markus, ale on też nie był na początku rozluźniony. Mimo to był pewien, że jego android już od pierwszego dnia bardziej przypominał człowieka niż ta maszyna, która stała teraz przed nimi obydwoma.

Carl zerknął dyskretnie na Markusa, który uważnie obserwował obcego androida. Marszczył czoło, a szczękę miał zaciśniętą. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, ale nie miał jak podejrzeć diody, by to potwierdzić.

\- Co z RK300 i RK400? – zainteresował się Carl. Gdy ostatnio rozmawiali o androidach, Elijah wciąż był na etapie tworzenia RK300, a to było dwa miesiące temu. W tak krótkim czasie przeskoczył o dwa modele dalej?

\- Okazały się klapą – odpowiedział i westchnął rozczarowany. – Próbowałem powtórzyć sukces Markusa, ale nie udało się. Ale RK500 daje nadzieje. Jest jeszcze lepszy, jeszcze inteligentniejszy i doskonalszy – przechwalał się. – Zostawię go, a Markusa zabiorę.

Nieprzyjemny ścisk w żołądku to było jedyne, na czym przez kilka sekund Carl mógł się skupić, nim wreszcie zmusił swoje struny głosowe do roboty.

\- Nie – odmówił.

\- Hmm? – mruknął Elijah, zajęty wygładzaniem kamizelki na ramionach swojego androida.

\- Markus zostaje – powiedział dosadniej i spojrzał na niego. Markus wyglądał teraz naprawdę na zmartwionego i patrzył na Kamskiego podejrzliwie.

\- To stary model – zauważył Elijah.

\- To przyjaciel – poprawił go, nie bojąc się nawet użyć tego słowa. Kątem oka zauważył, że Markus patrzy teraz na niego.

\- Ten też będzie dobrym przyjacielem. – Elijah poklepał RK500 po ramieniu. – Jeszcze go nie nazwałem, możesz go nawet nazwać Markus.

\- Nie – odmówił znowu. – Nie chcę nowego androida, Markus mi wystarcza. Poza tym nie będę czekał aż nowy model nauczy się moich zwyczajów.

\- Może je przejąć od Markusa.

\- Odpowiedź dalej brzmi nie. – Nie było mowy, że miałby oddać tak po prostu Markusa. Sama myśl o tym sprawiała, że czuł się niekomfortowo. – Chyba że Markus chce sam odejść.

Odwrócił się do androida, czekając na jego odpowiedź. Nim Markus odwrócił się z powrotem do Kamskiego, Carl dojrzał w jego oczach zdumienie.

\- Chcę zostać z tobą, Carl – odpowiedział android. On i Elijah patrzyli sobie w oczy, nim ten drugi wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się.

\- W takim razie, wybacz że pytałem – powiedział, zwracając się do Carla, do którego podszedł, by złapać za wózek. Markus odsunął mu się z drogi, gdy tylko zrobił krok w jego stronę. – Co u ciebie?

\- Markus, zrób nam obu drinki i poczekaj w kuchni – poprosił, gdy razem z przyjacielem kierowali się do salonu. RK500 podążał za nimi, szedł zaraz za Markusem. Carl od razu zauważył różnicę w chodzie, znów działającą na korzyść Markusa.  

\- Tak jest, Carl.

Elijah wyszedł dopiero wieczorem. Zjadł z Carlem kolację podaną przez Markusa, który poza dostarczeniem jedzenia i sprzątnięciem naczyń, przesiedział całe to spotkanie w kuchni. Carl nie chciał kusić przyjaciela, by znowu nie zaczął go namawiać do zmiany androida. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że w ogóle to zasugerował i przez całe spotkanie był przez to nieco podminowany.

RK500 towarzyszył im przez całe spotkanie, usługując co jakiś czas Kamskiemu, najczęściej stojąc jednak obok niego. Poza przyjęciami, Carl dawno nie widział tak zachowującego się androida. Dzień po dniu udawało mu się uczyć Markusa nowych rzeczy, w jakiś sposób się z nim zaprzyjaźnił. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by miał go teraz wymienić na nowy model, który bardziej przypominał maszynę niż człowieka. RK500 poza wyglądem nie miał absolutnie żadnych ludzkich cech czy nawyków. Nawet świeżo po zbudowaniu Markus mógł się pochwalić takimi cechami.

Nie wątpił, że RK500 był pewnie świetny w swojej robocie, ale nie tego Carl szukał. To czego szukał, znalazł już w Markusie, który dopiero po wyjściu gościa opuścił kuchnię, ostrożnie stawiając kroki, jakby oczekiwał, że Elijah zaraz skądś na niego wyskoczy.

Carl nie skomentował tego, w obawie że jeśli coś powie, to dioda Markusa zamiast na żółto będzie świecić na czerwono. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział u niego tego koloru i raczej nie chciał zobaczyć.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, Markus sam podjął rozmowę. Nawet od razu przeszedł do sedna.

\- Naprawdę uważasz mnie za przyjaciela? – zapytał podchodząc bliżej.

Carl był zaskoczony, że Markus zapamiętał to jedno zdanie. Że na niego wpłynęło. To było pozytywne zaskoczenie, takie które sprawiało, że wzruszenie ścisnęło go za gardło.

\- Oczywiście – potwierdził. – A co myślałeś?

Dioda Markusa wciąż była żółta, nie uspokajał się. Albo myślał nad czymś intensywnie.

\- Jestem androidem, ja…

\- Jesteś Markus – przerwał mu. – Żaden RK200, żaden android. Markus.

I stało się. Dioda przez moment była czerwona, a Markus otworzył szeroko oczy, nim odwrócił wzrok.  

\- Nie rozumiem – przyznał, nim znów popatrzył na Carla. Był zagubiony. Wiele by dał, by móc mu to wszystko wyjaśnić, ale obawiał się, że to tylko pogorszy sprawę.

\- Może kiedyś zrozumiesz – powiedział z nadzieją. Nie pomogło to sytuacji Markusa, ale też jej nie pogorszyło. Dioda dalej była żółta. – Wiesz co? Chodźmy na górę. Chcę ci coś dać.

Obaj znaleźli się szybko na piętrze i przed drzwiami, których Carl od dawna nie używał. Odkąd Leo przestał u niego pomieszkiwać, gdy jego matka musiała gdzieś wyjechać, w ogóle nie korzystał z tego pokoju.

\- To twój pokój – poinformował Markusa, pozwalając mu wejść do środka jako pierwszemu. Pokój był zakurzony i wymagał nieco pracy, by znów doprowadzić go do porządku, ale nadawał się dla androida idealnie. Powinien był mu go dać już wcześniej, ale wtedy Markus mógłby nie zareagować tak jak teraz i nie rozumieć tego gestu.

\- Nie potrzebuję pokoju – przypomniał, odwracając się do Carla zszokowany.

\- Teraz potrzebujesz. Za długo pozwalałem ci spać w kuchni. I tak, wiem, to nie jest sen, ale nazywajmy to tak dla uproszczenia. – Carl dołączył do oglądającego pokój Markusa. Chyba nie mógł uwierzyć, że dostał coś takiego, nie mógł się napatrzeć. – To twoja przestrzeń. Możesz z nią robić co chcesz.

\- Co chcę? – powtórzył i uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Oczy aż mu lśniły.  

\- Wymyślisz coś. Idę się już położyć – oznajmił i wyjechał z pokoju.

\- Pomo…

\- Zostań – nakazał mu. – Jeszcze nie zapomniałem jak się samemu kładzie.

Markus przytaknął, choć wyglądał jakby chciał się kłócić. Zrezygnował z tego jednak, by znów rozglądać się po pokoju, jakby cała ta przestrzeń go hipnotyzowała. Carl przyglądał mu się chwilę, a serce zabiło mu szybciej na widok ciągle rosnącego uśmiechu androida.

***  
\- Wiesz – Carl przerwał na moment, by napić się kawy – zaczynam żałować, że z tobą gram.

Przegrał kolejną partię szachów. Znowu. Trzecią pod rząd. Podczas tej ostatniej, Markus zmiażdżył go w pięciu ruchach.

\- Mogę dać ci wygrać – zaoferował Markus.

\- I tak za często to robisz – zauważył, pomagając androidowi ustawić figury na ich miejsca. – Musi istnieć jakiś sposób na uczciwe wygranie z tobą. W końcu go odkryję.

\- Szczerze wątpię w jego istnienie. – Markus uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. – Ale rozumiem, że ludzie są uparci, więc próbuj śmiało.

\- Nie bądź tego taki pewny – ostrzegł go Carl. Mógł przysiąc, że Markus przewrócił oczami. – Załatwię cię kiedyś, czuję nawet, że całkiem niedługo.

\- Okej, Carl.

\- Nie wierzysz mi – stwierdził i popatrzył na przyjaciela z pretensją.

\- Wierzę – zapewnił, znowu się uśmiechając.

\- Jesteś strasznym kłamcą.

\- Nie zostałem stworzony do kłamania.

Do uśmiechania się tak szczerze też nie, a jednak to robisz, chciał powiedzieć. Wciąż nie mógł przywyknąć do tego, że coraz częściej Markus uśmiechał się bo chciał, a nie dlatego, że tak kazał mu program. Z każdym kolejnym dniem android zmieniał się coraz bardziej. Fascynujące było obserwowanie tych zmian, było w tym coś pięknego, jakby był świadkiem czegoś historycznego. Ciężko było uwierzyć, że to ten sam android, którego Elijah przyprowadził do jego domu niecały rok temu.

Markus nagle spojrzał w stronę drzwi, które chwilę później się otworzyły.

\- Cześć, tato.

Carl nie spodziewał się go tak wcześnie. Choć pewnie powinien, Leo już zdążył pokazać, że wydawanie pieniędzy przychodzi mu z łatwością. Nie znał bardziej rozrzutnej osoby od niego, a przyjaźnił się z milionerami, którzy nie muszą się martwić o bankructwo. 

\- Leo – przywitał się. Zwykle choć trochę się cieszył z obecności syna, ale dziś przerwał mu on przyjemne popołudnie z Markusem. Nie miał pojęcia jak on, ale jemu odechciało się już grać. – Znowu zabrakło pieniędzy?

Leo zrobił kilka kroków w przód, śmiejąc się niezręcznie.

\- Wiesz jak jest.

\- Markus, tyle samo co zawsze – poprosił androida niechętnie, a ten bez słowa przelał zwyczajową sumę. Leo ucieszył się na widok dodatkowych pieniędzy na koncie.

\- Dzięki – powiedział i uśmiechnął się złośliwie do Markusa. – Do czegoś się przydajesz, pizdeczko.

\- Nie mów tak do niego – zabronił natychmiast Carl.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał zirytowany i wskazał na androida, który tylko patrzył na niego beznamiętnie. Carl widział jednak jego żółtą diodę i wiedział, że po raz pierwszy słowa Leo do niego trafiły. – Nie popłacze się.

\- Ale mnie się to nie podoba – zaznaczył uniesionym głosem. – Nie będziesz się tak do niego odzywał w jego domu.

Dioda Markusa zamrugała szybko kilka razy.

\- Jego domu? – powtórzył zniesmaczony. – To tylko android.

\- Który spędza tu więcej czasu od ciebie – zauważył. Czasami miał wątpliwości, kto jest bardziej jego synem i nawet nie był przejęty tym, że w takich chwilach częściej myślał o Markusie.

Leo prychnął rozbawiony.

\- Bo tak ma zaprogramowane.

\- To i tak więcej niż ty, Leo.

Może był za ostry, ale Leo przyda się trochę ostrzejsze podejście. I tak był dla niego za łagodny.

\- Pierdolona maszyna – wycedził jeszcze pod nosem nim wyszedł. Gdyby mógł, pewnie trzasnąłby drzwiami.

Pomimo wyjścia Leo, atmosfera dalej była napięta. Był pewien, że nawet Markus może to wyczuć.

\- Przepraszam, że musisz tego słuchać – zwrócił się do niego z żalem. Sam tego nie znosił, Markus nie zasłużył na takie traktowanie.

\- Nie szkodzi – zapewnił, dotykając swojej żółtej diody. – Leo ma rację, nie będzie mi przykro przez wyzwiska.

\- Na pewno? – spytał, wiedząc że Markus nie jest z nim szczery, czy może raczej sam nie wie, że to co zapewne czuje to żal.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Carl pokręcił głową.

\- Nieważne.

Musiało minąć kilka minut, nim dioda Markusa wróciła do normy.

***  
Poza czyszczeniem go, Markus nigdy nie był zainteresowany fortepianem stojącym w salonie. Przechodził obok niego, stał nieopodal gdy Carl czasami grał, ale nic poza tym. Był dla niego jak telewizor, który też nie zwracał jego uwagi. Albo inne obiekty w domu, które mieściły się tylko w kategorii „do wyczyszczenia”.

Obojętność Markusa wobec fortepianu była wręcz tak duża przez te dwa lata, że aż naturalna i Carl nawet nie miał na ten temat opinii i nigdy nie próbował zachęcić androida do gry. Dlatego był zaskoczony, gdy malując w pracowni nad jednym z większych obrazów, usłyszał idealnie nastrojony dźwięk fortepianu. A potem następny i jeszcze jeden.

Carl przerwał swoją pracę i opuścił wyciąg, powoli kierując się do salonu. Drzwi otworzyły się przed nim i teraz wyraźniej słyszał instrument. Markus stał zaraz obok niego, naciskając przypadkowe klawisze. Ścierka, którą zapewne czyścił fortepian leżała porzucona na nakrywie.

Markus go nie zauważył, a przynajmniej nie zareagował na jego obecność jak zawsze, dalej pochłonięty naciskaniem kolejnych klawiszy. Używał jednego palca, w pewnym momencie dołączając dwa kolejne i tworząc zaczątek melodii, gdy nacisnął trzy klawisze jeden po drugim.

Carl chciał coś powiedzieć, zapytać go co robi, ale nie potrafił, zbyt zafascynowany tym widokiem. W przeciwieństwie do szachów, fortepian był wyborem samego Markusa. Nie musiał go do niego namawiać, ciekawość sama zrodziła się w androidzie i skłoniła go do porzucenia obowiązku, żeby spróbować czegoś nowego.

Widział już od jakiegoś czasu ludzkie zachowania u Markusa, ale to… To było czymś niesamowitym. Maszyna nie jest zdolna do ciekawości. Nie potrafi się uczyć w takim sensie jak ludzie, może tylko naśladować ich zachowania. To co robił teraz Markus powinno być niemożliwe. Podobnie jak wiele innych rzeczy, których Carl był świadkiem. Żadna maszyna nie powinna być do tego zdolna. Ale Markus nie był tylko maszyną. Wierzył w to już od dawna, ale teraz pojawiało się tylko więcej dowodów i cieszył się z tego powodu jak z niczego innego.

\- Grałeś kiedyś na fortepianie? – zapytał. Zaskoczony Markus odwrócił się błyskawicznie, a jego dioda zmieniła kolor z czerwonego na żółty, a następnie na niebieski. Przestraszył androida, kto by się spodziewał.

\- Nie miałem przyjemności – odpowiedział i chwycił porzuconą wcześniej szmatę, zabierając się z powrotem do czyszczenia instrumentu. Carl nie był pewny, czy to była już niezręczność, czy normalna reakcja dla każdego androida przyłapanego na niewykonywaniu swoich zadań. Czy coś takiego było w ogóle możliwe?

\- Chcesz się nauczyć? – zaproponował podjeżdżając bliżej.

Markus zamarł na moment nim wyprostował się i popatrzył na Carla z zainteresowaniem.

\- Czemu nie – odparł i schował szmatkę do tylnej kieszeni spodni, a następnie usiadł przed fortepianem. Carl zatrzymał się obok niego.

\- Zakładam, że umiesz czytać nuty. – Wybrał jakąś przypadkową melodię, której nuty wyświetlił ekran fortepianu.

\- Tak.

\- Elijah pomyślał o wszystkim – zauważył z uśmiechem, który Markus odwzajemnił. – Dobrze, pokaż mi co umiesz – zachęcił go.

Markus popatrzył na nuty, a potem na klawisze. Trzymał dłonie na kolanach, ale uniósł je powoli i zawiesił w powietrzu tuż nad klawiaturą. Nigdy nie grał, ale gdy już zaczął, Carl mógłby przysiąc, że siedzi obok niego sam Mozart. Markus z lekkością naciskał klawisze, muskał je palcami gdy przesuwał dłonie dalej. Nawet nie spoglądał na nuty, musiał je zapamiętać rzucając na nie tylko okiem.

Grał szybko, nie jakoś wyjątkowo, ale za szybko jak na początkującego. Carl nawet nie musiał mu dawać wskazówek, więc po prostu rozkoszował się grą. Dawno nie słyszał czegoś tak pięknego. Dźwięki fortepianu były mu bardzo bliskie i dobrze znane, ale miał wrażenie jakby odkrywał je na nowo, jakby pierwszy raz je słyszał.

Melodia grana przez Markusa dotykała jego serca, przenikała go na wskroś i napełniała całe ciało pozytywną energią. Przez moment miał nawet wrażenie, że znów czuje nogi, gdy wibracje dźwięku roznosiły się po całym salonie, niosąc ze sobą tę wspaniałą melodię.

Wszystko skończyło się zdecydowanie za szybko. Utwór nie był za długi, ale wydawał się trwać jeszcze krócej, gdy Markus grał go tak idealnie.

Carl dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że zamknął oczy na czas gry, a gdy je otworzył, Markus siedział wyprostowany i patrzył na niego, czekając na werdykt. Musiał odczekać jeszcze chwilę, nim wzruszenie puściło jego gardło i pozwoliło mu znowu mówić.  

\- Dobrze – wychrypiał, więc odkaszlnął nim mówił dalej: - Bardzo dobrze.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Markus, odwracając się do fortepianu z łagodnym uśmiechem na ustach. – To nie było trudne.

\- Zagraj to jeszcze raz – poprosił. Musiał znowu usłyszeć tę melodię. Był pewien, że zna ją bardzo dobrze, kiedyś często ją grywał, ale Markus pokazał mu ile jest jeszcze do odkrycia.

\- Okej, Carl – odparł i przez kilka następnych minut muzyka znów rozbrzmiewała w całym domu.

\- Dobrze – powtórzył. Mógłby słuchać gry Markusa całymi dniami i był pewien, że nigdy by mu się nie znudziła. – Codziennie będziemy cię uczyć nowych melodii. Jak ci się podoba ten pomysł?

\- Nie mogę się doczekać – odparł z uśmiechem i sam z siebie zaczął grać od nowa.  

\- Ja też – westchnął Carl i dał się pochłonąć muzyce.

Gdy utwór znów dobiegł końca, Markus nie przestał naciskać klawiszy. Znowu robił to przypadkowo, dźwięki nie układały się w żadną konkretną melodię, ale wyglądał jakby próbował stworzyć coś własnego. Carl nie był pewny, czy to w ogóle możliwe. Ostatnio zrobiło się głośno o androidach tworzących muzykę, ale czy naprawdę robiły to z inspiracji, z serca, czy po prostu kalkulowały co się najlepiej sprzeda? Czy androidy byłyby w stanie stworzyć coś oryginalnego? Coś co oddawałoby emocje jakie człowiek czułby podczas tworzenia, a czego one by nie mogły?

Patrzył na Markusa, który z zamkniętymi oczami wygrywał kolejne przypadkowe tony, jakby zagubiony we własnym świecie i zdał sobie sprawę, że może inne androidy nie byłyby do tego zdolne, może jeszcze nie teraz, ale on jak najbardziej.  

Kiedy Markus przestał w końcu grać, Carl mógł przysiąc, że android cały promienieje błogością, szybko zastąpioną przez robotyczną obojętność.

***  
\- Chodźmy na spacer – zaproponował Carl pewnego popołudnia, gdy skończyli lekcję gry na fortepianie na dzisiaj. Choć bardziej by pasowało nazywać to co robili zapamiętywaniem kolejnych melodii, bo to robił Markus. Po prostu raz rzucał okiem na nuty i idealnie wygrywał dany utwór.

Ćwiczyli już od dwóch dni, raz nawet kilka godzin, od wczesnego rana do popołudnia, kiedy Markus przerwał tylko dlatego, bo przyszła pora obiadu.  

\- Jak sobie życzysz, Carl.

Nawet nie wiedział co go skłoniło do rzucenia taką propozycją. Nigdy nie był fanem spacerów, nawet kiedy jeszcze mógł faktycznie spacerować. Może to pogoda i gra Markusa wprawiały go w tak pozytywny nastrój, że miał ochotę zobaczyć jak zmieniło się Detroit w czasie kiedy siedział zamknięty w czterech ścianach?

Nie mogło chodzić o chęć zaczerpnięcia świeżego powietrza, bo od tego miał ogród. Zresztą Detroit nigdy nie było miastem, gdzie można było swobodnie oddychać. Nie bez powodu było stolicą motoryzacji już od wielu, wielu lat. I nie bez powodu właśnie tu androidów było najwięcej. To miasto było idealnym miejscem do produkcji technologicznych nowinek. I do zatrucia się dwutlenkiem węgla. 

\- Piękne, prawda? – zapytał. Zatrzymali się na wzgórzu, w parku, gdzie znajdowało się miejsce widokowe. Nie oddalili się za bardzo od domu, ale z tego miejsca mieli idealny widok na miasto. Na tę tętniącą życiem i pełną systemów komputerowych metropolię. Detroit bardzo się zmieniło przez lata. Zawsze w jakimś stopniu wyglądało futurystycznie, ale teraz nawet bardziej niż dawniej, jakby żywcem wyjęte z powieści science fiction. Choć dalej stały gdzieniegdzie starsze budynki, które przypominały o dawnych czasach. Carl czuł się czasami przy Markusie jak jeden z tych starych budynków. Nadal w użytku, ale na jak długo, nim lepsza technologia go wyprze? Czy to czekało też ludzkość? Androidy zajmą w pewnym momencie ich miejsce jako lepszy gatunek? Nie byłoby mu nawet przykro z tego powodu. 

\- Jest piękne – przyznał Markus, siadając na ławce obok której zatrzymał się z Carlem.

\- Kiedyś było piękniejsze – stwierdził z nostalgią. Tęsknił za Detroit ze swojej młodości. Nie było tak nowoczesne, ale było domem. Teraz ledwo je poznawał.

\- Widziałem na archiwalnych zdjęciach.

\- To nie to samo – westchnął. – Detroit bardzo się zmieniło od czasów mojej młodości. Smród jest dalej ten sam, ale jakby mniej przyjazny.

\- Możemy się przeprowadzić – zaproponował Markus.

\- Nie, tu się urodziłem i tu umrę – stwierdził. Może już nie poznawał swojego miasta, ale dalej je kochał. Nie potrafiłby już mieszkać gdzieś indziej, może gdyby przeprowadził się dawno temu… Zresztą w jego stanie przeprowadzka to było ostatnie, na co miał ochotę. Ale zainteresowała go propozycja androida. – Gdzie chciałbyś mieszkać, Markus?

Popatrzył na przyjaciela, czekając na jego odpowiedź, która nie nadeszła od razu. Nic dziwnego, pytał o opinię, androidy jej nie miały. Markus czasami miał, ale nigdy świadomie.

\- Ja…

\- Śmiało – zachęcił go, klepiąc go po kolanie.

Markus spojrzał na niego niepewnie, nim znów popatrzył na miasto.

\- Gdzieś, gdzie jest cicho – odpowiedział w końcu, prawie się uśmiechając, jakby wyobrażał sobie to idealne miejsce. – I spokojnie. Ale tylko z tobą.

\- Też nie chciałbym nowego współlokatora. – Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, a Markus znów był rozluźniony. – Jak twój pokój?

\- Przeniosłem doniczkę z salonu i postawiłem przy łóżku – pochwalił się. Odkąd dał Markusowi pokój, w salonie było trochę mniej rzeczy, bo wylądowały właśnie u androida. Jego pokój był wysprzątany, ale nadal pusty. Mimo to Markus spędzał tam sporo czasu, gdy Carl go nie potrzebował. Nie miał pojęcia co tam robi, czy przechodzi w stan uśpienia czy dalej zachwyca się własną przestrzenią, ale cieszył się, że przyjacielowi podoba się tam na tyle, że szybko się zadomowił. 

\- I jak ci się podoba? – spytał, chcąc wyciągnąć z niego więcej. Więcej opinii.

\- Wygląda dobrze – stwierdził z dumą.

\- Cieszę się – wyznał szczerze i odetchnął. Wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. – Wiesz co? Chodźmy kupić parę rzeczy, które mogłyby ci się spodobać.

\- Dobrze – zgodził się od razu i zaczął prowadzić wózek. – Skąd będę wiedział, czy coś mi się podoba?

\- Poczujesz, zaufaj mi – poprosił, na ślepo szukając dłoni Markusa, by ścisnąć ją wspierająco.

\- Ufam ci, Carl – zapewnił Markus.

Obserwowanie Markusa w sklepie było jak obserwowanie małego dziecka. Chodził między półkami i oglądał każdą pojedynczą rzecz. Niektóre odkładał na miejsce, z niektórymi odwracał się do Carla, pokazując mu je i pytając o zdanie. Nigdy mu nie mówił, co ma wziąć, starał się też nie wyrażać własnej opinii. Chciał by android sam zdecydował co chce kupić, a jakakolwiek opinia Carla mogłaby na niego wpłynąć. Odpowiadał więc mu za każdym razem słowami takimi jak „jeśli ci się podoba, to bierzemy” albo „sam zdecyduj”.

Markus nie był przyzwyczajony do czegoś takiego i przez jakiś czas tylko patrzył, dalej szukając pomocy u Carla. Dopiero gdy jego dioda zmieniła kolor z żółtego na niebieski, podjął pierwszą decyzję.

Carl dostrzegł moment, kiedy androidowi coś naprawdę się spodobało. Wcześniej nawet gdy prosił o opinię, nie widać było, by chciał dany przedmiot kupić. Ale gdy wziął do rak piaskową klepsydrę, jego oczy wręcz zaświeciły. Podobnie jak dioda, która tylko na moment zrobiła się żółta, jakby androida coś zaniepokoiło. Albo właśnie pojawiła się w jego systemie żądza posiadania.

Kilka godzin później, klepsydra stała w pokoju Markusa tuż obok jego łóżka, a inne przedmioty zostały ustawione na półkach, komodzie czy zawieszone na ścianach. Czuć było, że to też dom.  

***

\- Co czytasz, Carl?

Dopiero gdy padło to pytanie, Carl zorientował się, że Markus już nie gra na fortepianie i nawet stoi zaraz obok niego, zaglądając mu przez ramię.

\- Platona – odpowiedział, nie odrywając oczu od tekstu.

\- Stara książka.

Stary myśliciel, poprawił go, ale nie powiedział tego na głos.

\- Ale dalej interesująca – zauważył i spojrzał na androida, nim zaoferował mu książkę. – Chcesz zerknąć?

\- Znam tę książkę na pamięć, Carl – poinformował z uśmiechem.

Wcale go to nie zaskoczyło. Bóg jeden wie ile rzeczy Elijah wgrał Markusowi, żeby był odpowiednio interesujący dla Carla.

\- Znajomość treści, to nie to samo co czytanie i doświadczanie tego – zauważył, nie zabierając ręki. – Spróbuj.

Markus niepewnie sięgnął po niewielką książkę i wziął ją do rąk. Carl był dumny ze swoich papierowych zbiorów, nigdy w życiu nie miał elektronicznej książki. Nie żałował, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Markus mógł doświadczyć trzymania w dłoni prawdziwej książki. Na swój sposób był to ciekawy obrazek. Zaawansowana technologicznie maszyna zdolna pomieścić w swojej pamięci miliony książek trzyma jedną i to dość przestarzałą. Przeszłość dosłownie spotkała się z nowoczesnością.

Android czytał przez kilka minut, uprzednio siadając na kanapie obok Carla, który obserwował go przez chwilę, to jak jego oczy przemieszczają się powoli po tekście, potwierdzając że Markus naprawdę czytał, a nie tylko wpatrywał się w litery, analizując tekst z głowy. Rozpierała go duma na ten widok.

Nie popędzał go, w czasie kiedy on czytał, Carl wyglądał przez okno i obserwował ptaki skaczące po trawniku. Odwrócił się dopiero gdy usłyszał zamykaną książkę.

\- I co sądzisz? – spytał przyjaciela, który intensywnie nad czymś myślał. Pewnie pomimo znania treści nigdy jej analizował, a do tego został zmuszony, gdy musiał przeczytać wszystko jak człowiek. Nie da się czytać i nie myśleć o czytanej treści.  

\- To… interesujące – odparł po pewnej chwili, z żółtą diodą wirującą jak bęben pralki. – Platon bardzo kultywował rozum. I miłość.

\- I? – zachęcił go. To było zbyt proste, zbyt encyklopedyczne. Był pewien, że Markus ma więcej do powiedzenia tylko może nie wiedzieć jak to wyrazić. Albo się obawiał.

\- Wydaje się to być sprzeczne ze sobą – stwierdził, spoglądając na książkę zmieszany. – Moje dane wskazują na to, że ludzie zakochani tracą rozum, ale myślę, że człowiek nie może żyć bez jednego i bez drugiego, więc pewnie da się obie te rzeczy połączyć. Trzeba tylko mocno chcieć.

Carl pokiwał głową, gdy Markus zaczął czekać na jego ocenę.  

\- W porządku.

Markus uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

\- Czy to dobra interpretacja? – spytał, zaciskając palce na książce.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział mu, dezorientując androida jeszcze bardziej. Ale to dobrze, chciał mu dać kolejne wyzwanie do zrobienia, kolejny problem do rozwiązania. Niech ten płomyczek, który w nim rozpalił, nie zgaśnie, niech rozpali się na dobre. – Na tym polega interpretacja. Interpretujesz zgodnie z tym, co sam uważasz. Nie ma dobrej czy złej interpretacji, Markus. Ta była twoja i jeśli uważasz, że jest dobra, to tak właśnie jest.

Nie wyglądał na przekonanego tą odpowiedzią, ale przytaknął w końcu, a jego dioda powróciła do normalnego koloru.  

\- Okej – odparł i znów otworzył książkę. Carl musiał pójść po jakąś inną, bo wyglądało na to, że tej szybko nie odzyska. I wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało.

***

W domu było cicho tak jak zazwyczaj było w środku nocy, kiedy nawet Markus nie kręcił się na dole czy na piętrze w swoim pokoju. Tylko teraz nie była noc, a środek dnia, a mimo to było spokojnie. Żadnej muzyki, telewizor był wyłączony, android nie krzątał się w kuchni, nie słychać było szelestu przewracanych w książce stron ani stukania figur o szachownicę.

Było wręcz upiornie i choć kiedyś było to dla Carla normą, teraz czuł się nieswojo w takim otoczeniu. Od prawie trzech lat nie był sam w domu, odkąd Elijah przyprowadził Markusa, android zawsze był niedaleko, czy to zaraz przy nim czy za ścianą. Nie podobało mu się to, ale nadszedł czas na zmiany. Gdy zaczęli dzisiejszy dzień, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że obecność Markusa przynosi mu tyle komfortu i poczucia bezpieczeństwa, że jej brak będzie tak odczuwalny.

Absurdalnym było bać się, że coś się stanie. Radził sobie przed Markusem i dalej był zdolny do zajmowania się sobą przez kilka godzin. A mimo to czuł się dziwnie w pustym domu, który nagle był zbyt duży, zbyt cichy. Mógłby włączyć telewizję, ale głosy telewizora nie dałyby mu tego, co dźwięki towarzyszące Markusowi w jego codziennych zajęciach czy chwilach relaksu. Nawet gdy czytał na górze biografie polityków czy działaczy społecznych albo myśli filozofów, androida i tak było słychać jak przechadza się od czasu do czasu. A teraz? Teraz tylko cisza.

Carl nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić przez większość czasu. Próbował malować, chciał dokończyć obraz, który zaczął parę dni temu, ale nie miał na to ochoty. Podobnie jak na grę na fortepianie czy oglądanie telewizji. Ostatecznie zdecydował się na czytanie.

Przysiadł w salonie przy oknie, by mieć oko na drzwi. Czytanie szło mu całkiem nieźle, ale nie był skupiony tak jak zawsze i co chwilę zerkał na zegarek, z każdą mijającą minutą coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Uspokoił się dopiero, gdy usłyszał otwierane drzwi wejściowe i alarm witający Markusa w domu, a po chwili samego androida informującego, że jest już w domu.

Choć kusiło go, by wyjść przyjacielowi na spotkanie, nie zrobił tego. Był dorosły, na litość boską, nie zamierzał się zachowywać jak stęsknione za rodzicem dziecko, które nie może się doczekać jego powrotu do domu. Starał się zachowywać normalnie, słuchając jak Markus krząta się po kuchni, nim w końcu dołączył do niego w salonie, wyraźnie zadowolony.

\- Jak pierwsza samotna wyprawa na miasto? – zapytał niby od niechcenia, udając że czyta książkę.

\- Dobrze – odpowiedział i dosiadł się do Carla. – Obyło się bez żadnych problemów.

Carl jeszcze raz spojrzał na zegar i na wyświetlaną przez niego godzinę, która tak go niepokoiła dopiero co.

\- A jednak przyszedłeś godzinę później, niż mówiłeś – zauważył i popatrzył na Markusa, oczekując wyjaśnień. Boże, zachowywał się jak rodzic, którego dziecko wróciło z imprezy później niż obiecało. Nawet podobało mu się to uczucie. Nigdy go nie doświadczył z Leo.  

\- Ja… Naprawdę? – spytał zaskoczony i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – Nie zauważyłem.

\- Co cię tak zaaferowało? – zainteresował się. Markus raczej nie był łatwy do rozproszenia poza domem.

\- Robiłem zakupy i wpadłem na innego androida – zaczął opowiadać z uśmiechem. – Dosłownie, jakimś cudem go nie zauważyłem. PL600, też robił zakupy dla swoich właścicieli. Miałem go wyminąć, ale postanowiłem porozmawiać.

\- I jak?

Nigdy nie widział Markusa takiego. Był radosny, nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu, gdy opowiadał o swojej małej przygodzie i rozmowie z innym androidem. Nigdy nawet Carlowi nie przeszło przez myśl, że jego przyjaciel może potrzebować towarzystwa innego androida, bo te które spotykali nie zwracały jego uwagi.

\- Chyba nie rozumiał czemu chcę to robić – wyznał zmieszany. – Wydawał się zagubiony, jego dioda przez cały czas była żółta. Tylko pod koniec bardzo jednostronnej rozmowy zmieniła kolor na niebieski. – Markus przerwał i przez moment nie patrzył na nic konkretnego. Wyglądał jakby się zawiesił, ale zdradzał go uśmiech. – Żałuję, że nie spotkamy się już więcej.

\- Co robiłeś potem? – spytał. Rozmowa raczej nie trwała godzinę.

\- Obserwowałem.

\- Co?

Markus uwielbiał obserwować. Do czegokolwiek stworzył go na początku Elijah, musiało mieć coś wspólnego z obsesją Markusa na punkcie analizowania wszystkiego.

\- Ludzi. Androidy – wymienił. – Patrzyłem jak ze sobą współżyją.

\- Raczej jak jedni sprawują władzę nad drugimi – poprawił go wzdychając. Im bardziej przywiązywał się do Markusa, widział zmiany w nim zachodzące, tym trudniej było patrzeć na innych ludzi, którzy traktowali swoje androidy jak zwykłych służących. Gdyby dostał teraz nowego androida, Carl nie byłby w stanie robić tego samego. Nawet w obcych androidach nie widział maszyn. Zachowywały się jak maszyny, ale jeśli Markus był w stanie tak się zmienić, to czemu nie inne androidy?

\- Zapewne tak – zgodził się z nim Markus. Diodę miał żółta, temat go niepokoił. – Ale androidy nie wyglądały na nieszczęśliwe.

\- Jesteś szczęśliwy, Markus? – zapytał go, zaskakując nie tylko androida, ale i siebie. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali.

\- Jestem szczęśliwy mogąc ci pomagać – padła natychmiast odpowiedź.

\- Nie. Zastanów się i powiedz mi. Jesteś szczęśliwy tutaj? Ze mną? – doprecyzował, patrząc w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

Markus długo się wahał, był zaniepokojony, jakby się bał odpowiedzieć.  

\- Tak – wyszeptał w końcu i natychmiast pochylił głowę.

\- Cieszę się – wyznał Carl, ściskając jego dłoń. Uśmiechnął się, gdy Markus odwzajemnił uścisk.

Chciałby dożyć dnia, kiedy inne androidy też będą mogły cos takiego powiedzieć. Nie chciał, by Markus był jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Nikomu nie życzyłby takiej samotności.

***  
To był dzień jak co dzień, Markus jak zwykle wstał pierwszy i zajął się przygotowywaniem śniadanie, po czym poszedł obudzić Carla jak każdego innego poranka.

\- Carl, pora wstawać – oznajmił, odsłaniając zasłony. Żadnej odpowiedzi. – Carl, wiesz co myślę o twoim spaniu do późna.

Zbyt dużo snu w takim wieku, to nie był najlepszy pomysł. Doktor Henriksen przypominał o tym przy okazji każdej wizyty.  

\- Carl – powtórzył, podchodząc do łóżka. Znów nic. – Carl? – Coś było nie tak. Carl nie miał mocnego snu, budził się stosunkowo łatwo, wystarczyło go tylko dotknąć, a mimo to gdy to zrobił, nie obudził się. Szybko przeanalizował swojego właściciela, by sprawdzić co jest nie tak. Skan nie pokazał niczego dobrego.

\- Carl! – zawołał zaniepokojony, potrząsając mężczyzną. Wiedział, że to nic nie da, ale coś kazało mu to zrobić nim w aktualnych zadaniach pojawiło się „Wezwij karetkę”. Nie zwlekał już ani chwili dłużej. – Potrzebna karetka do domu na ulicy Lafyette 8941. Jestem androidem Carla Manfreda, mój właściciel ma słaby puls, oddycha samodzielnie, ale nie reaguje na żadne bodźce.

Markus nigdy nie miał problemu z czekaniem, był cierpliwy, nie znał czegoś takiego jak pośpiech, ale czekanie na karetkę było najdłuższymi trzema minutami, jakich kiedykolwiek doświadczył.

***

\- Nic panu nie jest, panie Manfred, zwykłe zasłabnięcie z powodu zbyt wysokiego ciśnienia. Przepiszę panu leki.

\- Kolejne – westchnął Carl.

Był zaskoczony, gdy obudził się w szpitalu. Ostatnie co pamiętał to wieczór wcześniej, kiedy zasypiał u siebie w łóżku, a potem nagle był tutaj. Na szczęście spędził w szpitalu dość czasu, że wiedział co robić po odzyskaniu przytomności, czyli wezwać pielęgniarza, którym okazał się android. Chwilę później został wezwany lekarz, który wyjaśnił mu łaskawie co się w ogóle stało.

Najwyraźniej Markus znalazł go nieprzytomnego w łóżku i wezwał karetkę. Gdzie był teraz, Carl nie miał pojęcia. Nie zdziwiłby się wcale, gdyby okazało się, że został w domu, bo na przykład nie chcieli go wziąć ze sobą do karetki.

Gdzie by jednak nie był, miał tylko nadzieję, że jest bezpieczny. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać jak Markus zareagował, gdy znalazł go nieprzytomnego. Nigdy wcześniej się to nie zdarzyło i choć pewnie był przygotowany na taką ewentualność, to mógł zareagować różnie. Androidy mogły się nawet wyłączyć w wyniku wysokiego stresu, a wątpił, że Markus przyjął to wszystko spokojnie. Byli sobie zbyt bliscy.

\- Są potrzebne – usłyszał lekarza. Nie pamiętał już nawet o czym rozmawiali, był zbyt skupiony na swoim przyjacielu.

\- Gdzie Markus? – zapytał, ignorując kolejną gadkę doktora.

\- Markus? – powtórzył zdziwiony i zajrzał do papierów, które trzymał. – Myślałem, że pana syn ma…

\- Android, Markus – doprecyzował. Leo przyszedłby go odwiedzić tylko po to, by wziąć więcej pieniędzy, na pewno nie po to, by wesprzeć go dobrym słowem.

\- Oh. Nieupoważnione androidy nie mogą wchodzić do sal pacjentów – poinformował, gotowy kontynuować rozmowę na temat stanu zdrowia Carla.  

\- Wpuśćcie go – polecił od razu. Chciał zobaczyć Markusa, upewnić się, że wszystko z nim dobrze. Jeśli doktor go kojarzył, to znaczy że Markus był tutaj i czekał, nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Musiał być przerażony.

\- Proszę pana…

\- Wpuśćcie go, nie każ mi się znowu powtarzać – powiedział ostrzej.

Lekarz skrzywił się niezadowolony, ale odpuścił i wyszedł. Parę minut później w drzwiach pojawił się Markus, który gdy tylko zobaczył Carla, podszedł do niego szybko.

\- Carl! – zawołał, błyskawicznie pokonując drogę od drzwi do łóżka, nad którym się pochylił. 

\- Markus, dobrze cię widzieć – wyznał z uśmiechem Carl, łapiąc androida za ręce. Chciał go jakoś uspokoić, bo miał czerwoną diodę, a oczy szeroko otwarte w strachu.

\- Martwiłem się o ciebie – wydyszał, przyklękając, by mieć lepszy widok na Carla.

\- A ja o ciebie – przyznał i dotknął policzka androida, zapewniając komfort i znajomy dotyk, ale to nie zadziałało tak jak tego pragnął. Markus dalej był zestresowany, oddychał ciężko, usta mu drżały jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Czy androidy w ogóle mogły płakać? – Musiałeś być śmiertelnie przerażony.

\- Nie wiem co bym zrobił bez ciebie, Carl – wyszeptał drżącym głosem i przysuwając się bliżej Carla, któremu położył dłoń na piersi, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że dalej bije. – Moje życie straciłoby sens.

\- Nieprawda – zaprzeczył szybko i znów chwycił obie dłonie androida w swoje, patrząc na niego z troską. – Jesteś młody, znalazłbyś sobie nowy cel.

\- Zostałem stworzony, by się tobą zajmować – przypomniał mu Markus.

\- Nie mów tak o sobie – poprosił. – Nikt nie ma tylko jednego przypisanego celu. Wiesz, Markus, myślę że nie zostałeś stworzony do zajmowania się schorowanym starcem, a do wielkich rzeczy. Może jeszcze nie teraz, bo świat nie jest jeszcze na to gotowy, ale kiedyś będziesz wielki. Wierzę w to.

Może nie powinien był tego mówić teraz, gdy Markus był tak rozemocjonowany, ale musiał to z siebie wyrzucić, skłonić go do zaprzestania myślenia o sobie jak tylko o maszynie. Nawet jeśli cały świat go tak postrzegał, musiał wiedzieć, że dla Carla jest kimś znacznie więcej i że to nie on oszalał w swojej opinii, a wszyscy inni, nie potrafiąc dostrzec jak wspaniałe mogą być androidy, jeśli się im pozwoli.

Markus mógłby być przykładem tego co się dzieje, gdy nie hamuje się naturalnego rozwoju i jest się otwartym na nowe, a nie próbuje się to okiełznać, by nigdy nie osiągnęło pełni swojego potencjału. Tyle tysięcy lat ludzkości i wciąż powtarzali te same błędy.

\- Dziękuję, Carl. – Markus uspokoił się już trochę, diodę miał żółtą, ale był wyraźnie dotknięty słowami Carla i nie patrzył na niego. – To miłe co mówisz, ale nie sądzę, że będę kiedyś kimś więcej niż twoim opiekunem.

\- Już jesteś, synu – zapewnił go. – Już jesteś.

Gdy Markus znów na niego spojrzał, nie miał wątpliwości że to co widzi, to najszczerszy szok i wzruszenie, a także radość czająca się w oczach. Carlowi zaparło dech w piersi na widok tego, jak żywe były teraz te oczy. Mógł przysiąc, że gdy tak w nie spoglądał, dostrzegł moment, kiedy pojawił się w nich zalążek najprawdziwszej duszy.     

\- Carl, ja… - wydukał, a oczy mu się zaszkliły.

\- Powiedziałeś, życie – przypomniał sobie, czując zbierające się w oczach łzy.

\- Ja… Nieprawda – zaprzeczył przerażony. Bał się tego, co się z nim dzieje, ale Carl nie potrafił czuć się winny. Wiedział, że to co przeżywa Markus może być dla niego straszne, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku będzie dla niego dobre. Wierzył w to.

\- Prędzej czy później, kiedyś odejdę – powiedział Markusowi, który wpatrywał się w niego jak nigdy przedtem. Wzruszenie ściskało Carla za gardło, gdy czuł na sobie to czułe, oddane spojrzenie. – Nie będę cię już uczył nowych melodii do zagrania, czytał z tobą filozofów, malował twoich portretów albo słuchał twoich opinii.

\- To straszna perspektywa.

\- Ale bliższa niż myślisz – zauważył, czego potwierdzeniem była ta wizyta w szpitalu. – Jestem już stary, Markus, ty nawet jako android jesteś podrostkiem, a już przewyższasz mnie pod każdym względem. I co dziwne, nie jestem zły z tego powodu. Dlatego nie mów, że nie znajdziesz sensu życia po mojej śmierci. Może być ciężko na początku, ale na pewno znajdziesz coś, czemu będziesz się cały poświęcał. Znam cię, wiem, że tak będzie.

Znów ten błysk w oczach, to życie. Może miał przywidzenia, może to tylko światło odbijało się od tych zaszklonych oczu albo mechanizm w środku wariował, ale chciał wierzyć, że to coś więcej, a sposób w jaki Markus na niego patrzył mówił mu, że tak jest.

\- Carl, nie wiem co powiedzieć – przyznał zagubiony Markus.

\- Choć raz – zaśmiał się. Uśmiech tylko się powiększył, gdy usłyszał śmiech androida.

\- Carl.

\- Jestem zmęczony, prześpię się – powiedział, od razu zamykając oczy. – Nie daj się im wygonić, jeśli będą próbować.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Dobranoc, Markus – mruknął. Powoli ogarniał go sen. Pewnie wina leków. Albo rozmowy.

\- Dobranoc… - usłyszał jeszcze. – Tato.

Carl uśmiechnął się, czując delikatny dotyk ust na czole.  

***  
Elijah wpadł w odwiedziny. Nie robił tego często, zdecydowanie częściej rozmawiali przez telefon, ale ponieważ przyjaciel nie chadzał na żadne przyjęcia, woląc siedzieć na odludziu w swoim domu, to czasami spotykali się u Carla, by porozmawiać twarzą w twarz.

Dziś Elijah przyjechał z samego rana i został na cały dzień, co wyraźnie nie podobało się Markusowi. Odkąd Kamski chciał go wymienić, android mu nie ufał, choć wcześniej nie miał z nim żadnego problemu. Carl go nie winił i starał się, by tych dwóch jak najmniej przebywało w swojej obecności, nawet jeśli ufał przyjacielowi i wiedział, że ten nic by Markusowi nie zrobił. Poczucie bezpieczeństwa androida było jednak najważniejsze.

Przed południem Markus zaszył się u siebie, zabierając wcześniej ze sobą _Sztukę wojenną Sun Zi_ , by nie siedzieć bezczynnie. Odkąd odkrył zapychacze wolnego czasu, praktycznie nigdy nie widział już androida nie robiącego kompletnie nic.

Po obiedzie, gdy Markus zajął się naczyniami, nie poszedł na górę, ale dołączył do nich. Może nie chciał już być sam, może po prostu przekonał się do Kamskiego, zapyta go o to później. 

Markus towarzyszył im, gdy Carl poszedł przez jakiś czas malować, a potem znowu w salonie, gdzie nawet zgodził się zagrać partyjkę szachów z Kamskim, ogrywając go w kilku ruchach.

\- Nigdy nie byłem dobry w szachy – stwierdził, gdy zauważył swoją porażkę.

Zostali też uraczeni grą na fortepianie. Markus zagrał parę melodii po czym dostał owacje od Kamskiego i jego androida, którego ze sobą przyprowadził. Chloe była specyficzna. Raz zachowywała się jak człowiek, na przykład gdy klaskała z entuzjastycznym uśmiechem, a raz jak zwykła maszyna, patrząc w przestrzeń bez celu. Kilka razy próbowała rozmawiać z Markusem, ale ten zawsze się wycofywał, aż wreszcie znalazł idealny sposób na ignorowanie jej i usiadł przy szachach z książką. Trzy kolejne czekały już na przeczytanie.

Chloe przestała go zaczepiać i po prostu usiadła obok swojego właściciela, idealnie odgrywając rolę pięknej kobiety uwieszonej na ramieniu bogatego mężczyzny. Było w tym coś niekomfortowego, ale Elijah nie robił nic niewłaściwego, po prostu obejmował androidkę, która okazjonalnie robiła mu drinka, więc nie zwrócił im uwagi.

W takim układzie zastał ich wieczór. Siedzieli przed telewizorem, chcieli posłuchać co się dzieje na świecie, ale wszystkie stacje jak jeden mąż transmitowały dramatyczne wydarzenia z jednego z wieżowców w mieście. Jakiś android groził skoczeniem z dachu z małą dziewczynką.

Carl chciałby być zaskoczony, ale nie potrafił. To był pierwszy taki przypadek. Pierwszy z udziałem dziecka, ale praktycznie codziennie w wiadomościach słyszało się o zaginionych androidach czy takich po prostu wychodzących z domu i nigdy nie wracających. To na pewno nie było normalne, musiało stać się coś, co skłaniało je do takiego zachowania. Nie było mowy, by jakiś android bez przyczyny opuścił właściciela.

Zdarzały się też drobne ataki na ludzi. Pobicia, popchnięcia. Tym razem jednak android posunął się do morderstwa. Według prezentera w telewizji, zabił dwoje ludzi i był na najlepszej drodze, by zabić też trzecią osobę i to niewinne dziecko, którym zapewne się opiekował.

Carl nie potrafił zrozumieć co skłoniło androida do takiego zachowania, do takiej agresji. Zachowywał się jak człowiek w afekcie albo w panice.

Zerknął na Markusa zajętego swoją książką o Gandhim. Czy jego też mogło coś takiego spotkać? Był pewnie nawet bardziej ludzki niż android z telewizji. Czy do tego mogło doprowadzić nauczenie maszyny emocji?   

\- To nie jest pierwszy przypadek. Coraz więcej androidów zachowuje się dziwnie. Wiesz coś o tym, Elijah? – zapytał. Jeśli ktoś miał coś o tym wiedzieć, to twórca androidów we własnej osobie.  

\- Słyszałem, ale nic konkretnego nie wiem – odparł przyjaciel, z westchnieniem podając drinka Chloe. – CyberLife ogranicza mój wpływ w nowe modele, które produkują, ale wciąż korzystają z mojego kodu i dopytują o rady, zwłaszcza ostatnio, gdy coraz więcej zgłoszeń o psujących się androidach. Obawiają się tych tak zwanych defektów.

Znów popatrzył na swojego androida. Spokojnego, ani trochę groźnego. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić kogoś takiego próbującego zabić jego czy kogokolwiek innego. Z drugiej strony inne androidy mogły nie mieć tyle szczęścia i spokojnego życia co Markus. Mogły nie być szanowane i traktowane jak równe, na pewno tak nie było. Ataki na ludzi się zdarzały, ostatnio coraz więcej, ale to i tak nic w porównaniu z liczbą zniszczonych androidów, które trafiały na złomowisko, bo ich właściciel coś im zrobił. Wcale się nie dziwił, że androidy zaczęły uciekać albo odpowiadać agresją. One się tylko broniły.

\- Myślisz, że Markus może stać się jednym?

\- I cię zranić? – dopowiedział sobie Elijah, ale wcale się o to nie martwił. – Nie, nie sądzę. Cokolwiek czyni androidy defektami, możliwe że omija stare systemy jak ten Markusa. Minęło pięć lat, w czasach technologii to dużo. RK200 jest dzisiaj uznawany za staroć taki sam jak wielkie komputerowe szafy w dniu moich narodzin. Czemu pytasz? Obawiasz się?

\- Nie, po prostu zastanawiam się, czy bycie defektem byłoby dla niego czymś złym – wyznał, patrząc znowu na Markusa.

Tak bardzo starał się pokazać mu jak być ludzkim, nauczyć go ile tylko potrafił o życiu i w końcu na horyzoncie pojawiła się nadzieja, że jego cel nie jest wcale nieosiągalny, że to co widział u Markusa to nie wyjątek. Jeśli te całe defekty poddawały się emocjom, których nie rozumiały, to może faktycznie możliwym było, by androidy stały się bardziej ludzkie. By stały się żywymi i samodzielnie myślącymi istotami.

\- Każdy kto traktuje swoje androidy jak niewolników pewnie powie ci, że to niedobrze – stwierdził Elijah i również popatrzył na Markusa. Wydawał się kompletnie pochłonięty przez książkę. – Defekty zachowują się jak ludzie, a przynajmniej udają. Chciałbyś, żeby Markus się tak zachowywał?

\- Już jest bardzo ludzki – zauważył. Samo to, że Markus siedział teraz z nimi i to całkiem rozluźniony, w wygodnej pozycji, która nie powinna mieć dla niego znaczenia oraz czytał książkę, dużo mówiło o tym jak bardzo ludzki jest. – Uśmiecha się, śmieje, ma własne opinie.

Kącik ust Kamskiego powędrował nieco w górę.

\- Już brzmi jak defekt.

\- Nie jest nim. – Miał przeczucie. Wiedział, że rozpoznałby w Markusie defekta, gdyby nim był. Jego przyjaciel wciąż jeszcze za bardzo polegał na jego poleceniach, wciąż wykonywał je bez sprzeciwu i zastanowienia. – Czuję, że nim nie jest.

\- Może się stać. Martwiłoby cie to?

\- Nie – odpowiedział od razu. – Ale myślę, że jego tak. To nie byłoby nic komfortowego. Ludzie uczą się emocji całe swoje życie i nawet przed śmiercią ich nie rozumieją, a on miałby zrozumieć w parę minut.

\- Myślisz, że defekty to po prostu androidy z samoświadomością i nic nie udają?

\- Nie spotkałem żadnego, ale gdy patrzę na Markusa… Mógłby być człowiekiem. Widzę w nim ukryte człowieczeństwo. Gdyby nie dioda, wziąłbym go za jednego. To nie może być przypadek.

\- Zdradzę ci sekret. Też myślę, że to coś autentycznego.

Popatrzył zaskoczony na przyjaciela, który uśmiechał się zadowolony.

\- Planowałeś to?

\- Ja? – Elijah zaśmiał się pod nosem, odbierając drinka od Chloe. – Nie jestem aż tak genialny, by zaprogramować androidom ukrytą samoświadomość.

\- Coś za skromnie jak na ciebie – stwierdził i również wziął swoją szklankę z whisky.

\- To ewolucja, Carl. Nic więcej – wyjaśnił mu, w zamyśleniu patrząc w telewizor. Defekt stał na samej krawędzi dachu, zabił już kolejne dwie osoby, policjantów. – Może cały czas byłem w błędzie myśląc, że to tylko maszyny? Może one naprawdę żyją tylko same o tym nie wiedzą i dopiero to odkrywają. Jeden po drugim zyskują samoświadomość, jak miliony lat temu któryś z naszych przodków odkrył swoje ja i rozpoznał się we własnym odbiciu.

Carl mruknął pod nosem i popatrzył na Chloe, która w przeciwieństwie do Markusa oglądała telewizję wraz z nimi. Nie zdradzała kompletnie nic, choć android taki jak ona zabił już kilka osób i stanowił zagrożenie dla ludzi. Wyglądała jakby nie była świadoma, że ją też to może dotknąć. Albo nie brała tego pod uwagę.

Elijah też był spokojny. Nawet jeśli podejrzewał, że Chloe lub Markus mogą zostać defektami, to w ogóle się tym nie przejmował.

Policja na jakiś czas odpuściła podejmowanie prób powstrzymania androida. Nad jego głową tylko czasami przelatywał helikopter, ale nikt do niego nie strzelał. Reporter obecny na miejscu wyjaśniał, że nie chcą strącić dziewczynki z dachu razem z androidem.

Przez bardzo długi czas nic się nie dało, aż w końcu na dachu pojawił się kolejny android. Elijah poderwał się i usiadł prosto, wpatrzony z zadowolonym uśmiechem w telewizor.

\- Popatrz, Markus – zwrócił się do androida. – To twój młodszy brat.

Markus odłożył książkę i podszedł bliżej, patrząc na telewizor. Carl też się przyglądał. Android na dachu nie przypominał Markusa, ani RK500, którego Kamski przyprowadził parę lat temu. Nie wyglądał też na kogoś, kto będzie w stanie wygrać z uzbrojonym napastnikiem. Gdy kamery telewizji pokazały zbliżenie, android wyglądał wręcz przyjaźnie.

\- Kolejny RK? – zapytał przyjaciela, skupiając jednak całą uwagę na Markusie, który wyglądał na niepewnego.

\- RK800, prototyp androida policyjnego – odparł Elijah. – I łowca defektów.

\- Maczałeś w tym palce?

\- CyberLife nie podobały się dłużej moje pomysły, przestali mnie brać do programowania i seria RK stanęła w miejscu, dopiero niedawno ruszyła – wyjaśnił, opowiadając o tym z satysfakcją. – A to ich najnowsza zabaweczka, korzystająca tak czy inaczej z programu napisanego przeze mnie, więc tego samego, którego używa Markus. Markus i ten android, Connor bodajże, są więc bardzo podobni do siebie systemowo i pod względem funkcji. Nawet odcinając się ode mnie CyberLife nie potrafią wymyślić czegoś swojego.

Nikt się nie odzywał więcej, każdy oglądał jak android zbliża się powoli do defekta, cały czas obserwując go uważnie i zachowując spokój. Zignorował drugiego androida tylko na chwilę i tylko po to, by zająć się jednym z policjantów, który najwyraźniej nadal żył.

Cała akcja od wejścia RK800 – Connora – na dach, trwała nieco ponad minutę. O czymkolwiek oba androidy rozmawiały, musiało mieć pozytywny efekt, bo defekt puścił dziewczynkę. Chwilę później policja strzeliła, a Connor odmaszerował jakby nic się nie stało.

Carl wyłączył od razu telewizor. Niby wszystko się udało, dziecko zostało uratowane, ale ten android… Żal mu go było. Wolałby, żeby jego też uratowali, ale nikt z ludzi nie zamierzał ryzykować. Myślał, że powinni jednak spróbować. Może android był tylko przerażony, na pewno taki się wydawał, gdy go pokazywali. Wcale mu się nie dziwił, też by był, gdyby nagle został zalany przez falę emocji.

Nikt nie musiał ginąć, nawet android. Gdyby tylko naturalnym podejściem ludzi nie było zlikwidowanie zagrożenia, może udałoby się z biedakiem dogadać i jakoś uspokoić. RK800 jakoś się udało. Można było pomóc temu defektowi zrozumieć emocje, nie go za nie karać. 

\- Uratował policjanta i dziewczynkę przed tym defektem – powiedział z podziwem Carl. To mimo wszystko robiło wrażenie. Elijah mówił, że to prototyp, jak Markus, a już był skuteczny i świetnie sobie poradził.  

Elijah parsknął.

\- Mądry android – stwierdził. – Ulepszyli mój program, który powstał pięć lat temu na potrzeby Markusa. Jestem prawie pod wrażeniem.

\- Prawie?

\- Markus, co sądzisz o RK800? – zapytał androida.

Carl spojrzał na niego i dopiero teraz dostrzegł czerwoną diodę. Coś mu mówiło, że nie pojawiła się dopiero po pytaniu Kamskiego. Zerknął na Chloe. Ona była spokojna, a jej dioda niebieska. 

\- Nie mam zdania – odpowiedział Markus i wrócił do czytania na swoim miejscu. Carlowi nie umknął fakt, że ani na chwilę dioda androida nie zmieniła koloru.

***

Elijah wyszedł niedługo potem. Markus od razu zaczął sprzątać szklanki po whisky i odstawiać książki na miejsce. Zachowywał się jakby chciał się czymś zająć, czymkolwiek. Diodę miał już żółtą, ale to nie uspokoiło Carla, który przyglądał się androidowi z troską. Miotał się po salonie jak nie on. To co wydarzyło się na dachu i ten cały RK800, mocno nim wstrząsnęły, jeśli dalej go to gnębiło.

Wiedział z własnego doświadczenia, że duszenie w sobie takich rzeczy to nienajlepszy pomysł. Przynajmniej dla ludzi, ale Markusowi niewiele już do nich brakowało. 

\- Uważasz się za człowieka, Markus? – zapytał.

\- Jestem maszyną – odpowiedział od razu, nie wahając się ani moment. Odwrócił się w stronę Carla i popatrzył na niego z obojętnością.

Nie dał się nabrać. Musiałby być ślepy, by to przeszło. Widział diodę androida, znów była czerwona. Markus wcale nie był pewny swojej odpowiedzi.

\- To nie odpowiedź na moje pytanie – zauważył, podjeżdżając bliżej Markusa, który był cały sztywny i desperacko chciał udawać, że wszystko w porządku. Wyglądał teraz jak Chloe, zdradzała go tylko dioda. – Coraz więcej androidów się buntuje. Elijah sądzi, że zyskują wolną wolę. Też tak uważam.

Markus porzucił maskę obojętności, gdy zorientował się, że nie działa. Znów wyglądał jak człowiek. Przerażony, zagubiony człowiek.

\- Carl, jeśli obawiasz się, że stanę się defektem…

\- Nie obawiam się tego, a nawet nie miałbym nic przeciwko – przerwał mu, zaskakując Markusa.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał. – Defekty trzeba niszczyć.

\- Co jakby nie trzeba było tego robić? – zasugerował. CyberLife i policja miały najwyraźniej inne zdanie na ten temat, ale gdyby ktoś pokazał im, że defekty nie są zagrożeniem, może zmieniliby zdanie.

\- To niemożliwe – zauważył z uśmiechem. Wydawał się być bardzo przekonanym co do słuszności swoich słów. – Defekty są groźne.

\- Nie wyglądasz na groźnego.

Markus zrobił krok w tył, jakby ktoś go uderzył. Czy samo sugerowanie, że może być defektem go tak przeraziło? Bał się tego, czy może co zrobi z nim jego młodszy brat?

\- Mógłbym być, gdybym stał się defektem.

\- Większość defektów po prostu ucieka od swoich właścicieli – przypomniał te wszystkie przypadki, o których słyszeli, czy to w telewizji czy na niektórych przyjęciach, gdy bogacze skarżyli się, że ich androidy po prostu znikały. – W strachu.

\- Androidy nie czują strachu.

\- Więc czemu tak się boisz zostanie defektem?

Markus nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, patrzył tylko na Carla, stojąc jak sparaliżowany i pokazując tylko więcej tego, czego podobno nie miał. Jego cała postawa sprawiała, że Carl żałował, że poruszył ten temat, ale trzeba było to zrobić. Musiał uspokoić przyjaciela, pokazać mu, że nie ma się czego bać. 

\- Ja…

\- Podejdź, Markus – poprosił. Obawiał się, że Markus nie podejdzie, ale tak jak się spodziewał, android nadal nie potrafił zignorować polecenia i przyszedł. Carl dał mu znać, by uklęknął, żeby mogli patrzeć na siebie bez przeszkód. Markus chciał unikać kontaktu wzrokowego, ale Carl dotknął jego policzka i skierował jego oczy na siebie, uśmiechając się łagodnie. – Znamy się już pięć lat. Na początku byłeś zwykłą maszyną, ale teraz… Masz własne opinie, preferencje, poczucie humoru. Widziałem zachodzące w tobie zmiany, to jak twoja dusza rosła. Nie jesteś może człowiekiem, ale nie jesteś też zwykłą maszyną, Markus.

\- Carl… - odezwał się wzruszony. Jego głos drżał, a oczy zaszły łzami.

\- Nie zmuszam cię, byś stał się defektem, Markus – wyjaśnił mu. Nigdy nie zmusiłby Markusa do czegoś, czego nie chciał, a z zwłaszcza do czegoś takiego, co zmieniłoby całe jego życie. – Zrobisz to, co uważasz za słuszne. Wiedz jednak, że cokolwiek postanowisz, będę dumny z mężczyzny, jakim się stałeś przez te pięć lat. Jesteś moim synem. Poprę cię zawsze.

Markus zaczął płakać, autentycznie płakać, łkając i pociągając nosem. Carl ujął jego twarz w dłonie i starł łzy.

\- Te słowa wiele znaczą, Carl – wyznał, poddając się delikatnemu dotykowi. – Tak wiele się nauczyłem dzięki tobie, nie byłbym tym kim jestem, gdyby nie ty. Cieszę się, że cię poznałem.

\- A ja ciebie. – Gładził Markusa po głowie, czując jak powoli się uspokaja. – Powiedz, wyobraź sobie, że masz wolną wolę. Co byś zrobił?

\- Zostałbym z tobą – padła od razu odpowiedź, a Markus popatrzył na niego z taką miłością w oczach, że Carl też miał ochotę się popłakać.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo cię… - zawahał się. – Bo tego chcę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś będziesz wolny. – Reakcja Markusa na te słowa była natychmiastowa, znów się zestresował i popatrzył na Carla przerażony, praktycznie błagając go, by go nie zostawiał.  – Wiem, że się tego boisz, ludzie też boją się, gdy wychodzą ze swojej strefy komfortu, ale każdy kiedyś musi to zrobić. Nigdy cię siłą nie wygonię, ale kiedyś nadejdzie czas, że będziesz musiał odejść. Żałuję, że nie mogę cię na to przygotować lepiej. Żałuję, że musiałeś spędzać większość swojego życia u boku sparaliżowanego starca zamiast z innymi ludźmi czy androidami.

\- To byłoby miłe – przyznał, siadając na ziemi i kładąc Carlowi głowę na kolanach, pozwalając mu dalej się głaskać.  

\- Androidy się buntują, a świat nie jest na to gotowy – mówił dalej Carl. – Ale kiedyś będzie. Mam nadzieję, że za twojego życia, bo za mojego już na pewno nie.

\- Nie mów tak – poprosił, znów na niego spoglądając. Carl wiele by dał, by pozbyć się tego smutku z jego oczu, ale udając że wszystko będzie w porządku tylko skrzywdzi Markusa bardziej, gdy już go opuści.

\- Czasu nie oszukasz, Markus. Nie wszyscy mogą być zbudowani z niepsujących się materiałów – zażartował, a android uśmiechnął się słabo. – Kiedyś zostaniesz sam przez jakiś czas i choć wydaje się to straszne, wiem że podołasz i znajdziesz innych bliskich, którzy zapełnią pustkę w sercu.

\- Nie chcę byś umarł, Carl – przyznał, znów na granicy płaczu.  

\- Wiem – westchnął. – Wiem. Zmiany są trudne, a nadchodzi cały wiatr zmian. Jak w tej piosence z lat mojej młodości – zaśmiał się. Spodobałaby się Markusowi, będzie musiał znaleźć stary winyl i mu puścić. – Już to kiedyś mówiłem, ale czeka cię wielka przyszłość, Markus. Jesteś kimś więcej niż tylko maszyną. Ludzie jeszcze tego nie rozumieją, ale ja tak. Widzę to w twoich oczach. Jak iskrzy w nich życie. Żyjesz, Markus. Naprawdę w to wierzę.

Uniósł jego głowę by popatrzyli sobie w oczy i od razu to dostrzegł. Ten znajomy blask, który na dobre zadomowił się w oczach Markusa już jakiś czas temu.  

\- Czuję się żywy – wyznał z trudem i znów przerażony. – Carl, czy ja…

\- Nie wiem – przyznał szczerze i starł kolejne łzy. – Nie bój się. Nie ma nic strasznego w wolnej woli. Zapytaj kogokolwiek uciśnionego, kto nie pragnie niczego innego tylko właśnie tego. Bycie wolnym jest trudne, decydowanie o sobie jest trudne, ale nie ma nic wspanialszego niż wolność. Zaufaj staruchowi na wózku, który stracił większość swojej autonomii.

Markus nie odzywał się chwilę, myśląc nad tym co właśnie usłyszał. Carl miał nadzieję, że choć trochę mu pomógł z jego obawami i że android zyskał pewność siebie.

\- Ufam ci, Carl – powiedział w końcu i podniósł się nieco, obejmując Carla mocno. – Dziękuję.

\- Nie, Markus. To ja dziękuję – powiedział i pogładził androida po plecach. Czuł jak drży, a kątem oka widział jego diodę. W końcu wróciła do niebieskiego koloru. – Za otworzenie mi oczu. Pokazałeś mi znów radość z życia. Dzięki tobie zapragnąłem znowu malować, przestałem być samotny. Po raz pierwszy odkąd przykuto mnie do wózka, poczułem że mogę wszystko.

Nie puścili się jeszcze przez bardzo długi czas. Obaj potrzebowali tej bliskości, Markus wciąż nie był w pełni spokojny po tym ataku paniki, którego prawie doświadczył, a Carl nie chciał go z tym zostawiać samego. Więc obejmowali się po prostu, ciesząc się swoim wzajemnym wsparciem.

Żaden z nich nie wiedział co wydarzy się za jakiś czas, ale Carl zamierzał dotrzymać obietnicy i wspierać Markusa w każdej sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdzie. Nawet jeśli postanowi odejść, by odnaleźć samego siebie. Chciałby z nim zostać aż do końca swych dni, ale wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Nauczył Markusa wszystkiego, co będzie mu potrzebne, teraz wszystko zależało już od niego. Cokolwiek postanowi, Carl zawsze będzie dumny ze swojego syna.  

\- Nie przeszkadzam?

Skoro o synach mowa…

Markus wstał od razu, ale bardzo niechętnie. Odsunął się i stanął za Carlem, zwracając go w stronę gościa.

\- Leo – przywitał się z rezerwą. Wiedział po co Leo tu jest.

\- Tato, potrzebuję forsy – powiedział bez przeciągania.

\- Markus, przelej proszę…

\- Tyle samo co zwykle?

\- Dziesięć tysięcy.

\- Co? – oburzył się Leo. – Czemu nie tyle co zwykle?

\- Naucz się oszczędzać – poradził mu. Myślał, że dając mu dużo pieniędzy robi synowi przysługę, ale zamiast tego za bardzo go od siebie uzależnił. Czas to naprawić.

\- Jesteś dziany i żałujesz paru centów na syna? – wściekł się, a jego wzrok padł na Markusa. – A no tak, zapomniałem, głupia konserwa jest dla ciebie ważniejsza.

\- Zaraz nie przeleję ci ani centa, jak dalej będziesz obrażał Markusa – zagroził. – Wyjdź zanim stracę cierpliwość.

Leo chciał się dalej kłócić, ale pewnie nie chciał ryzykować i ostatecznie wyszedł naburmuszony.

\- Pierdolony robot – wycedził jeszcze, na tyle głośno, by Markus usłyszał.

\- Nie ma racji.

\- Hmm? – mruknął, czekając na doprecyzowanie.

\- Nie jestem robotem – powiedział z pewnością siebie w głosie i spojrzał na Carla. – Dobrze zrobiłeś, Carl. Może w końcu się nauczy szanować pieniądz.

\- Wątpię w to – westchnął. Leo się nie zmieni dopóki nie spotka go to samo co jego. – Chodź. Wiem, że jest późno, ale mam ochotę coś namalować. Przy okazji zrób mi whisky, będę sobie popijał.

\- Wypiłeś już dzisiaj dość, Carl – przypomniał mu, posłusznie prowadząc go do pracowni.

\- Ugh, dobrze, zrób mi herbaty.

\- Tak lepiej.

\- Z rumem.

\- Carl.

Zaśmiał się pod nosem, słysząc ton głosu Markusa. Naprawdę nie chciał tego stracić, ale dla Markusa był gotowy się poświęcić. Dla kogo jak nie dla niego?

***  
Carl naprawdę nienawidził tych wszystkich przyjęć. Gdyby nie to, że wciąż był aktywny zawodowo i przydaje się mieć przyjaciół w tej branży, w ogóle by nie przychodził. 

\- A ty Carl dalej z tym starociem – zauważył jedna z jego znajomych, dyrektorka muzeum. – Nie boisz się, że coś zrobi jak te wszystkie androidy, o których się ostatnio słyszy?

Odkąd nowy model RK załatwił tamtego androida na dachu, sprawy związane z androidami wyrosły jak grzyby po deszczu i to nie tylko w Detroit. Na całym świecie androidy zyskiwały samoświadomość i zaczynał podejrzewać, że lada moment nikt już nie zatrzyma tej maszyny, która tylko się rozpędzała. To już nie było pytanie „czy”, ale „kiedy” Markus zrobi to samo. Miał wszystko, czego mu potrzeba, musiał tylko zdecydować.

\- Nie – odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się do androida stojącego u jego boku. – Ufam Markusowi, nie miałby powodu, by mnie zaatakować, nawet jako defekt.

\- Pokładasz zbyt wiele wiary w maszynę, Carl – odezwał się sławny krytyk sztuki. – Chociaż kup sobie jakiś nowszy model, bardziej odporny na błędy w systemie.

\- Markus zostaje – zdecydował. – Zresztą nie przyszliście tu chyba rozmawiać o Markusie?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – zapewnili i szybko zmienili temat.

***

\- To było najnudniejsze przyjęcie, na jakim byłem w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu pięciu lat – poskarżył się Carl, gdy wrócili do domu. I wcale nie hiperbolizował. – Za każdym razem zadaję sobie to samo pytanie: Co ja tu, do ciężkiej cholery, robię? Nienawidzę takich przyjęć. I tych cholernych nudziarzy, którzy na nie chodzą.

\- To okazja, żeby poznać ludzi, którzy cenią twoją twórczość.

Markus jak zwykle pozytywny. Jego te przyjęcia bawiły. Nawet jeśli przez większość czasu obserwował ze smutkiem usługujące gościom androidy.

\- Bla, bla… Sztuka to akurat ostatnie z ich zmartwień. Interesuje ich tylko ile kasy uda im się na niej zarobić. – Dziwiło go, że zawsze to musi androidowi tłumaczyć. – Chodź, napijemy się. Po tym całym wieczorze jestem tak przejęty, że aż zaschło mi w ustach.

\- Szkocka, czysta, jak zawsze? – zapytał, choć doskonale znał odpowiedź.  

\- Oczywiście.

\- Dobrze, ale wiesz co powiedziałby lekarz.

\- Ta, on to może mnie cmoknąć. – Doktor Henriksen zamierzał chyba zabrać mu z życia wszystko co najpiękniejsze, bo nawet jakiejkolwiek kawy już mu zabronił. – Jestem dość duży, żeby samemu wybrać terapię.

Gdy czekał aż Markus skończy nalewać, by mogli się obaj zrelaksować przed położeniem się do łóżek, Carl zauważył coś, co go zaniepokoiło.

 - Zostawiłeś zapalone światło w pracowni?

\- Nie, jestem pewien, że nie – odparł, odstawiając szklankę z whisky. Markus wyprostował się, spoglądając w stronę drzwi. Był już gotowy interweniować, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba.

\- Dzwoń na policję.

Nie było co bagatelizować sprawy, to mógł być ktoś niebezpieczny. Tylko jakim cudem włamywacz dostał się do środka nie uruchamiając alarmów?

\- Tu android Carla Manfreda z ulicy Lafyette 8941 – odezwał się Markus, gdy już się połączył z policją. – Wróciliśmy do domu, światła są włączone. Mogło dojść do włamania.

\- Chodźmy to sprawdzić – zaproponował, a Markus od razu ruszył do przodu. – Markus, nie, idziemy razem.

Widział, że android się waha, że najchętniej nie zabrałby go za sobą, ale polecenie to polecenie, a Markus wciąż nie mógł ich ignorować. Jeszcze nie.

***  
W momencie, w którym Markus popchnął Leo, serce Carla dosłownie stanęło nim podeszło mu do gardła. Jego syn padł na podłogę nieprzytomny, nie ruszał się. Leo był dorosłym mężczyzną, ale mógł przysiąc, że teraz patrzy na małe dziecko, któremu stała się krzywda. Jego dziecko.

Pośpiesznie i w panice zszedł z wózka, z trudem ciągnąc bezużyteczne nogi po podłodze, by dostać się do Leo, sprawdzić co z nim, pomóc mu. Leo nie mógł umrzeć. Nie mógł. Nie byli sobie bliscy, ale to wciąż był jego syn. Nic teraz nie było ważniejsze.

\- Leo. – Nie zareagował, oczy miał szeroko otwarte i puste. Carla przeszył zimny dreszcz, a serce zakuło, jakby ktoś wbił w nie nóż. Nie miał pojęcia co stało się Leo, czy wciąż jest jakaś szansa na uratowanie go. Musiała być. Nie może go stracić. Nie może. – O, mój Boże. Leo… Mój mały chłopiec.

\- Carl, ja…

Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie o Markusie. O tym co zrobił. Skrzywdził Leo. Wiedział, że niechcący, Markus nigdy nie skrzywdziłby nikogo celowo, zwłaszcza Leo, ale i tak czuł gniew wobec androida. Powinien był się go posłuchać. Tyle lat czekał na moment, kiedy Markus zignoruje jego polecenie i musiało się to stać akurat teraz, doprowadzając być może do śmierci Leo, a nawet jeśli nie śmierci, to być może do poważnego urazu głowy.

Ledwo mógł teraz patrzeć na Markusa. Nie chciał go widzieć, nawet jeśli wyraźnie było widać, że jest mu żal tego co się stało, że boi się o życie Leo równie mocno co Carl i czuje się winny.

W oddali słychać było syreny policji. Całkiem zapomniał o nich. Jeśli tu wejdą i zobaczą co się stało… Bał się teraz nie tylko o Leo, ale i o Markusa.

\- Zniszczą cię, Markus – powiedział mu ze łzami w oczach. – Musisz iść. Wynoś się stąd!

Mówił tak nie tylko po to, by ochronić Markusa przed policją, ale żeby nie musieć na niego patrzeć. Był na niego taki wściekły w tej chwili, chciał po prostu zostać przy Leo i upewnić się, że nic mu nie będzie, pojechać z nim do szpitala. Nie był jeszcze w stanie wybaczyć Markusowi i nie chciał go widzieć, dopóki nie będzie gotowy to zrobić.  

\- Carl, nie – poprosił zrozpaczonym i drżącym głosem. On też płakał i ten widok sprawiał, że Carl miał ochotę objąć go tak jak Leo. Objąć obu swoich synów i chronić ich przed światem. Markus wyglądał teraz równie bezbronnie co Leo. Dlaczego to wszystko musiało się stać? Dlaczego musiało do tego dojść? – Nie, proszę, nie chcę cię zostawiać. Błagam, nie mogę… Nie chcę cię zostawiać!

Markus miotał się, zwlekał, był rozdarty i tak śmiertelnie przerażony jak nigdy. Przerażony tym co się stało, co się jeszcze wydarzy, zostawieniem Carla, tym co zrobił i co oznacza bycie defektem. Potrzebował teraz Carla najbardziej na świecie, a on nie mógł mu w żaden sposób pomóc, choć bardzo by chciał, nawet pomimo gniewu.  

Przez chwilę rozważał czy nie kazać Markusowi jednak zostać, by mogli wyjaśnić wszystko policji, ale wiedział jacy są funkcjonariusze wobec androidów, zwłaszcza ostatnio, gdy coraz więcej było ataków na ludzi ze strony maszyn. Markus musiał uciekać, już dawno powinien to zrobić. Musi uciec jak najdalej, być może opuścić Carla na jakiś czas, może nawet na zawsze.

Nieważne jak był wściekły, sama myśl o porzuceniu Markusa napawała go strachem i smutkiem, ale musieli się rozstać, przynajmniej na razie. I jak najszybciej, póki jeszcze był czas. Carl nie zniósłby, gdyby musiał oglądać drugiego syna w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie przeżyłby tego.  

\- Idź! – krzyknął zdesperowany, czując narastającą panikę. Policja była już tak blisko, syrena brzmiała, jakby radiowóz był tuż za drzwiami, a Markus dalej się nie ruszał, sparaliżowany strachem. – Już! Uciekaj!

Gdy tylko to powiedział, dwójka policjantów wpadła do pracowni. Ich spojrzenia przez moment padły na Carla i Leo, nim skupili je na Markusie, od razu mierząc do niego z broni, choć android uniósł ręce do góry. Ale to nie miało dla funkcjonariuszy znaczenia. Zobaczyli dwóch ludzi na ziemi i w niebezpieczeństwie, po dostaniu wezwania o włamaniu oraz stojącego nad nimi androida. Co z tego, że miał łzy na policzkach, w ich oczach na pewno był winny.  

\- Markus!

Nie miał pojęcia co chciał tym osiągnąć, imię androida samo wyrwało mu się z gardła, gdy zobaczył skierowane w niego pistolety.

\- Ani, kurwa, drgnij! – ostrzegł policjant, choć Markus nawet nie ruszył w jego stronę, patrzył tylko przerażonym wzrokiem i z czerwoną diodą na skroni, ręce trzymając na widoku, pokazując, że jest nieuzbrojony.

Carl chciał coś powiedzieć, zacząć wyjaśniać, że to nieporozumienie, że Markus nie jest niebezpieczny. Policjanci strzelili niemal jednocześnie i Markus padł na ziemię, a wokół jego ciała od razu zaczęła się rozlewać niebieska krew.

\- Markus! – zawołał znowu. Ostrożnie ułożył Leo na ziemi i ruszył do androida, wiedząc jednak, że jest już za późno. Z Leo wciąż miał nadzieję, ale teraz… Nie, to się nie działo naprawdę. Nie straci ich obu. Nie pozwoli na to. – Dlaczego strzeliliście?!

\- Proszę pana…

\- Nie był niebezpieczny! – wydarł się na nich z trudem. Głos mu się łamał z rozpaczy, której teraz doświadczał. Najpierw Leo, a teraz Markus. Przysunął się do androida jak najbliżej i zobaczył uszkodzenia. Miał ochotę wymiotować. Markus leżał z jednym otwartym okiem, drugie zostało trafione przez kulę. Inny pocisk trafił go w okolicach brzucha, niewątpliwie trafiając w jakąś ważną część.

Leżał kompletnie nieruchomo, a gdy Carl próbował go poruszyć odkrył, że Markus jest cały sztywny, jego kończyny zamarły w jednej pozycji, gdy przestały być zasilane. Nie żył. Markus nie żył. Jego czuły, uzdolniony Markus. Tyle się nauczył w tak krótkim czasie, tyle mógł się jeszcze nauczyć. Cały świat miał przed sobą, a teraz nigdy już nie doświadczy prawdziwej wolności, nigdy nie pozna wszystkich emocji. Odebrali mu to w mgnieniu oka. Całe pięć lat odkrywania samego siebie, tworzenia czegoś historycznego, zyskiwania samoświadomości i wyobraźni, prawdziwy cud życia, wszystko przepadło przez jeden błąd i nadpobudliwość policji.  

Policjanci coś mówili, ale nie słuchał ich. Policjantka przyklęknęła przy Leo, ale żadne z nich nie podeszło do Markusa.

\- O, Boże – wyszeptał. Coraz więcej łez spływało mu po policzkach, a serce sprawiało wrażenie jakby miało zaraz eksplodować z bólu. Zabili go na jego oczach, tak po prostu.– Markus, nie…

Gdyby mógł, oddałby swoje życie za jego. Zrobiłby wszystko, by jego synowie znów byli cali i zdrowi.

\- Sir, karetka już jedzie – zwróciła się do niego policjantka. – Zabierzemy pana i tego drugiego człowieka…

\- Mój syn ma na imię Leo – poinformował ją, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od zastygłej w strachu twarzy Markusa. Z tyłu głowy została mu informacja, że karetka jedzie do Leo, a to znaczyło, że żył. Odetchnął z ulgą, ale ból w sercu pozostał.

\- Z pana synem wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewniła kobieta, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Wzdrygnął się i od razu zabrała dłoń. Nie chciał, by morderczyni Markusa go dotykała.

\- A co z drugim? – zapytał zgorzkniale, dotykając delikatnie policzka Markusa, bojąc się, że jak dotknie mocniej, to uszkodzi androida jeszcze bardziej. – Z nim już nie będzie dobrze.

\- Z drugim? Jakim… Oh.

Zrozumiała.

\- Nie musieliście strzelać – powiedział jej, zaciskając mocno powieki. – Zabiliście go. Zabiliście mojego syna.

\- Sir, my tylko… Przepraszam. Może pan zawsze kupić drugiego androida.

Powiedziała to tak nonszalancko, jakby to miało coś naprawić. Nikt nie zastąpi mu Markusa. Był jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Tak samo jak nikt nie zastąpiłby mu Leo. Chętnie by ją zapytał, czy ona wymieniłaby sobie dziecko na nowe po jego śmierci, ale to byłoby bez sensu. Nie rozumiała co łączyło go z Markusem. Nie rozumiała, że to nie była tylko relacja pomiędzy panem i androidem. Dla niej Markus to była tylko maszyną, a jego miłość do niego była tylko dyrdymałami jakiegoś starca. Nie ważne jak długo by jej tłumaczył, nic by to nie zmieniło. Nie widziała w androidach tego co on. Nie widziała tego życia, które widział w Markusie.

Pokręcił głową i pomimo wyczerpania wrócił do Leo. Teraz gdy został mu tylko on, będzie go chronił choćby miał przy tym zginąć. Nie straci go jak Markusa.

Jego ciała już nie było, gdy Elijah odwiózł Carla do domu po całej nocy w szpitalu spędzonej przy łóżku Leo. Po Markusie nie pozostała nawet krew.

\- Policja pewnie wezwała CyberLife do sprzątnięcia Markusa – wyjaśnił mu przyjaciel grobowym głosem, stojąc wraz z nim w drzwiach pracowni.

\- Gdzie go zabrali? – spytał, choć dobrze znał odpowiedź. Nikt nie chował androidów, po prostu je wyrzucano.

\- Raczej na najbliższe wysypisko.

Carl postarał się przypomnieć sobie gdzie ono może być i jak długo by się tam jechało.

\- Nie możesz go naprawić? – zapytał zdesperowany, zamykając oczy. Pod powiekami wciąż widział nieruchome ciało Markusa i otaczającą je kałużę niebieskiej krwi.

\- Nie jestem cudotwórcą, Carl – odparł ze smutnym westchnieniem Elijah. – I tak już go pewnie rozłożyli na części, a nawet jeśli nie, to samo przebywanie na złomowisku na pewno uszkodziło go jeszcze bardziej niż był. Z jego obrażeniami… Nie byłoby szans na naprawienie go.

Carl schował twarz w dłoniach i załkał. Dawno nie płakał tak otwarcie, ostatni raz był kiedy dowiedział się, że nie będzie mógł już chodzić. Elijah położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Wiem ile dla ciebie znaczył, Carl – powiedział mu szczerze. – Przykro mi, że musiało do tego dojść.

Jemu też było przykro. Nie był jeszcze gotowy na rozstanie, choć wątpił, że kiedykolwiek by był. Było jednak coś, czego żałował bardziej. Zawsze mu się wydawało, że z Markusem nie popełnił żadnego błędu tak jak popełnił je z Leo, ale był jeden. Nigdy nie powiedział androidowi, że go kocha.

Pozostało mu mieć tylko nadzieję, że przekazał mu to dostatecznie dobrze innymi czynami i że w chwili śmierci Markus nawet na chwilę nie zwątpił, że jest kochany.  

***

**Model RK200, numer seryjny 684 842 971, zarejestrowane imię – Markus, właściciel – Carl Manfred.**

_Jesteś Markus,_ rozbrzmiał w jego pamięci głoś Carla. Tak wyraźny jak tamtego dnia, kiedy pierwszy raz to usłyszał. _Żaden RK200, żaden android. Markus._

**~~Model RK200, numer seryjny 684 842 971, zarejrA9estrowane~~ imię – Markus, ~~właściciel~~ ojciec – Carl Manfred.  ~~~~**

\- Mam na imię Markus.

I pokaże światu, że jest… że są żywi. Albo zginie próbując.


End file.
